Weltkrieg
by Emmerald FF
Summary: Le monde court à sa perte. L'emprise de Voldemort s'étend sur toute l'Europe. Seule une aide venue depuis l'aube des temps pourra les sauver...
1. Prologue, une Europe à feu et à sang

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling). Les autres noms et termes appartiennent aux maisons d'éditions de 'The Elder Scrolls', 'Warcraft' et 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux'.

**Raited :** T.

**Couple :** Severus et Lucius.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Supernaturel.

Salut ! ^^ Je sais que j'ai posté 'Souvenirs' et 'Kugelschreiber' i peine quelques jours, mais je décidé de poster déjà le prologue de ma fic 'Weltkrieg'.

Je suis très fier de cette fic, que je trouve vraiment sortie du contexte. Attention, gros délire T.E.S !(The Elder Scrolls) ^^ Je suis fan !

Pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à en faire une fic très longue (à peine plus que 'Ist das möglich ?'), malgré l'originalité... Aujourd'hui, je sais que je devrais la refaire, mais elle serait du coup si éloignée de l'originale que, du coup, j'ai décidé de poster celle-ci malgré tout... Comme ça, quand je me déciderai à écrire la 'deuxième version', il y en aura pour tous les goûts... Certains prefererons cette version ci et d'autre la deuxième, qui sait ? Je ne prévois pas encore la deuxième version, un autre jour, sûrement.

Pour l'instant, je suis en plein dans l'écriture d'une fic sur 'Shingeki no Kyojin' et j'en prévoi une autre juste après... C'est que j'ai déjà pas mal écris sur HP et je commençe à saturer mentalement... J'ai toujours pleins de fics HP de prévues mais j'ai un peu la flemme de m'y mettre en ce moment. Du coup, j'écris sur 'Shingeki no Kyojin', et je me remettrais tranquillement aux HP plus tard.

Cette fic ne contient pas de lemon. On comprend bien que Severus et Lucius sont ensemble mais ça s'arrête là. Ce n'est donc pas une fic pour ceux qui cherchent à baver, mais bien une histoire en tant que telle. Trop de fics sont basées sur le lemon et tout tourne autour du couple. Je voulait faire une fic où le couple était vraiment accessoire.

Enfin, bref ! Voilà le prologue de la fameuse 'Weltkrieg'. Pas de place pour la légerté et l'innocence ! Quoi que j'ai casé un peu d'humour dans l'un des chapitres...

BONNE LECTURE !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Prologue, une Europe à feu et à sang**

Il fut une époque où l'on pariait gaiement sur le temps que durera la guerre contre les Ténèbres. Une époque où le nom de Voldemort n'était pas encore craint et où on le considérait plus comme un jeune rebelle fauteur de troubles que comme une réelle menace. A cette époque, on pensait qu'un jeune mage noir, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pourrait échapper longtemps aux Brigades des Aurors, pour peu qu'elles se décident à lui faire la chasse.

A ce moment-là, il était un fou parmi les Hommes.

Puis vint le temps où son nom devint synonyme de malheur et de mort. Le temps où les Mangemorts firent leur apparition et que l'Ordre des Ténèbres prit son nom. Le temps où les meurtres ont commencés à devenir monnaie courante sur son passage et que personne, à part les riches capable de s'offrir de puissantes protections, et les grands sorciers capables de se protéger eux-mêmes, ne se sentait à l'abri de sa venue. Un temps où le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix promettait encore de stopper le Mage Noir grâce à Dumbledore. Un temps où l'on parlait encore de la guerre comme si elle était seulement à venir et où l'on croyait encore à la révolution et aux forces de l'Ordre.

A ce moment-là, il était un tyran parmi les Hommes.

Mais la Guerre avait déjà commencé.

Elle avait commencé avant même que son groupe ne devienne un 'Ordre' en tant que tel. Car depuis le début, alors qu'il commençait seulement à rassembler des disciples et même avant, il avait déjà programmé la Guerre.

Si les Aurors l'avaient stoppé tout de suite ; s'ils avaient empêché des sorciers ordinaires de vendre leurs âmes pour un peu de puissance ; si le troupeau de moutons suivant leur Maître n'avait cessé de croître ; si quelqu'un l'avait empeché de mettre la main sur les Livres Noirs d'Hermaus Mora, disséminés à travers le globe ; si la population s'était dressé contre lui plus tôt... peut-être alors que tout aurait pu être évité...

Il aurait fallu l'arrêter avant. Avant que son armée ne grandisse et que les âmes volées ne soient trop nombreuses pour lui donner un tel pouvoir. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver ces livres perdus détenteurs de secrets oubliés. Avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins.

Aujourd'hui, il est le Diable parmi les Hommes.

Lord Voldemort étend son emprise sur une grande partie de l'Europe. La Suisse est son repère. Là-haut, dans les montagnes glacées, au milieu de l'Europe, il est sur sa plaque tournante d'hommes et de marchandises destinées au renfort de ses armées. Le peuple suisse décimé, les fiers sommets sont devenus sa forteresse. L'Autriche, la République Tchèque, l'Italie, l'Espagne, la Pologne, presque toute l'Allemagne et une bonne partie de la France sont sous sa domination. Les Armées Noires ne reculent pas et n'avancent que quand elles sont sûres de ne pouvoir être repoussées, après avoir patiemment recruté de nouveaux moutons pour le troupeau. Faibles et terrifiés, beaucoup de sorciers dont les villages sont assiégés se rendent et, vite grisés par le pouvoir offert par le Maître et la force du groupe, ils s'adonnent avec plaisir à leurs nouvelles besognes, oubliant le peu de scrupules qu'ils pouvaient avoir...

L'être humain et faible et cupide. Seul les humains honorables et bons se battent... et meurent... Les autres grossissent les rangs de l'Armée Noire.

Rare sont ceux qui se dressent encore devant lui dans les territoires occupés. On préfère suivre bêtement son train-train quotidien en fermant les yeux sur les agissements alentours. Les Cracmols et les Moldus sont traqués par les Unités Spéciales et emmener dans des 'camps' dont le but n'a pas besoin d'être précisé ici. Le plus important de ces camps n'est autre que l'historique camp de Varsovie, remis à neuf et en service après que Voldemort ait assis sa domination en Pologne. Après plusieurs mois de travaux forcés dans les camps, les prisonniers étaient envoyés dans les chambres pour y être 'purifiés', comme le disaient certain avec un ricanement méprisant.

La plus grande partie de l'Humanité étant dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques concrets, la population européenne a chutée de manière considérable jusqu'à atteindre un quart de sa population d'avant-guerre. Selon le Maître, c'était tant mieux, car il aimait dire que 'l'espace est une denrée rare que l'on ne partage qu'avec ceux qui sont assez forts pour le mériter ; nous sommes puissants et la puissance a besoin d'espace pour s'exprimer et s'épanouir'.

Ne pas rejoindre ces rangs ne veut pourtant pas dire être neutre, et être neutre dans des circonstances semblables revient de toute manière à de la complicité aggravée. Ceux qui n'intègrent pas l'Armée travaillent dur pour approvisionner les soldats en équipement et nourriture. Comme dans n'importe quelle guerre de grande ampleur, la population est rationnée et rares sont ceux qui ne pratiquent pas la délation de temps à autres pour arrondir leurs fins de mois. La collaboration des civils avec les Unités Spéciales permet chaque année de réduire le nombre d'impurs utilisant l'air et l'espace des sorciers méritants.

Quelques groupuscules s'étaient formés à l'époque où l'Europe avait encore un espoir. De courageux allemands, accompagnés de danois, avaient tentés de s'opposer à l'avancée. L'Allemagne et le Danemark sont désormais si vide en rebelles que le Maître ne se sent pas pressé d'envahir le nord-allemand et la péninsule danoise. Des français avaient tentés d'agir dans l'ombre mais s'étaient fait dénoncer et arrêter avant de lancer leur attaque. Les rebelles espagnols avaient choisis de quitter leur pays pour se masser au Portugal. Là, avec les portugais, ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'Armée Noire en se préparant autant que possible. Les italiens, dont l'instinct de survie est devenu légendaire au fil des précédentes guerres de grande envergure, se sont rendus tout de suite. Cependant, au lieu de se contenter d'une telle capitulation, les Mangemorts ne se sont pas montrés plus cléments envers eux, au contraire : les lâches sont aussi faibles que les Moldus. Les italiens sont une espèce en voie d'extinction... L'Autriche et la République Tchèque avaient été les premiers pays annexés, avec le sud-allemand et ne compte d'autre menace que les quelques poivreaux des quelques bars restants.

Mais les yeux du Mage Noir n'étaient pas dirigés vers le Nord, ni vers l'Est ou le Portugal. La prochaine étape était l'annexion du Luxembourg et de la Belgique (et accessoirement de la Hollande). Son regard était braqué sur le pays où tout avait commencé : l'Angleterre.

Raser l'Angleterre, puis le reste du Royaume-Uni, serait pour Lui une satisfaction indescriptible. L'idée seule de voir l'Ordre du Phénix et le vieux Dumbledore sombrer sous le nombre et la puissance de son Armée le remplissait d'impatience sauvage. Mais du calme. Il pourrait perdre beaucoup en étant imprudent. Avancer lentement mais sûrement. Assoire correctement sa position avant de tenter une nouvelle avancée, sous peine de prendre le risque de reculer et de perdre un temps précieux.

L'Ordre du Phénix rassemblait aussi ses forces. Pourtant, ils étaient déjà en difficulté face aux partisans déjà présents en Ecosse. Les loups garous, les Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs et tous les êtres, divers et variés, qui servaient le Maître là-bas veillaient à maintenir l'ennemi à l'effectif minimal en pratiquant une surveillance constante autour de Poudlard, là où était le Quartier Général des forces rebelles du Royaume-Uni, d'Irlande et d'Islande.

Ou plutôt : les islandais rebelles étaient là-bas. Le reste du peuple islandais, disséminé à travers le monde, cherchait comme beaucoup à fuir la Guerre. L'explosion simultanée des plus puissants volcans islandais, leurs coulées de laves incessantes, leurs vapeurs toxiques et leurs nuages de cendres mortels ayant poussé l'entière population islandaise à quitter leur pays natal 'pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité'. Les patriotes attachés à leur patrie et préférant mourir par la nature plutôt que de quitter leur terre natale avaient été évacué de forces par l'ONU. Depuis, les nouveaux apatrides attendaient avec espoir que les volcans se calment pour rentrer chez eux. Mais d'après certains experts, l'île était entrée dans une phase d'éruptions prolongées. On estimait même que, comme il y a plusieurs millions d'années, ils couleraient pendant quelques dix milles années sans interruption. La nouvelle avait bien sûr profondément attristé les islandais mais ne les empêchait pas d'espérer à un retournement de situation qui leur serait favorable. De nombreux scientifiques avaient bien sûr voulu se rendre sur les lieux afin d'y étudier ce phénomène naturel et ces volcans redevenus 'primitifs' comme avant l'ère mésozoïque, mais les nuages de cendre étaient si épais en l'air si toxique qu'il était formellement interdit de s'y rendre pour quelque raison que ce soit. Certains groupes illégaux de recherches avaient bien tentés de passer outre ses mesures de sécurités et étaient partis sans l'aval des autorités. On ne les avait jamais revus...

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à avoir disparu à cette période. Le Lord Noir avait à déplorer la perte de ses deux meilleurs Mangemorts : Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape. Ses deux généraux, chefs des armées. Il les avait remplacés comme il le pouvait, mais aucun de ses Mangemorts n'était aussi doué.

Mais Voldemort n'était pas le seul à déplorer la disparition de Severus Snape : Albus Dumbledore s'inquiétait également, bien que pour des raisons différentes. En effet, bien que le Maître des Potions soit indéniablement utile grâce aux informations qu'il lui communiquait, Albus le considérait avant tout comme un ami et il lui était même arrivé de le considérer comme son propre fils. Six ans auparavant, lorsque l'Islande toute entière était entré en éruption et qu'il avait disparu, Albus avait craint le pire, persuadé que Voldemort avait compris quel était son véritable camp et qu'il l'avait torturé à mort pour sa traîtrise. Mais Dumbledore connaissait Voldemort ; et si le Mage Noir avait découvert la vérité, il l'aurait fait savoir à l'Ordre, se vantant d'avoir trouvé leur source. Or, Voldemort n'avait jamais fait de communiqué leur étant destiné. Ses deux généraux avaient changés, apparemment, Lucius Malefoy était aussi aux abonnés absents. Albus s'était persuadé d'attendre ; il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Peut-être Voldemort avait-il chargé ses deux meilleurs Mangemorts d'une mission pour laquelle il avait besoin d'hommes de confiance... Alors il avait attendu. Six mois, un an... Cela faisait plus de six ans maintenant, et toujours aucune nouvelle...

Jusqu'à ce soir de début décembre...

Assis à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Evidemment, la situation n'était pas fameuse : les conflits presques quotidiens avec les forces du Lord basées autour du château les empêchaient d'accroître leur nombre autant qu'ils le devraient pour pouvoir espérer une réelle augmentation de leurs chances de réussite face à l'invasion. Au vue de l'avancée des Armées Noires, on estimait que l'invasion de l'Ecosse serait attendue pour l'été, soit dans à peine quelques mois...

Pour l'instant, leurs forces résistaient, principalement grâce au courage de jeunes sorciers, anciens élèves de Poudlard restés après leurs études pour combattre le tyran. Parmi eux, évidement, Harry Potter et ses deux inséparables amis. Six ans après la fin de leur septième année, ils étaient toujours là, défendant avec ardeur les murailles de Poudlard. C'était cette nouvelle génération qui apprenait aux jeunes l'art du combat magique. Ces innocents Gryffondors étaient devenus des vétérans, des maîtres de guerre, et ils enseignaient comment tuer... Tout ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas.

Bien sûr, ils auraient aimé vivre en paix avec pour seule préoccupation leur travail et la vie de famille. Mais une telle vie était impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Ils ne pouvaient que se battre, en espérant vivre assez longtemps pour voir la paix revenir.

Mais la paix semblait désormais une chimère. Et c'était plus par habitude et par principe, plus que par réelle conviction, que l'Ordre du Phénix tenait et combattait. Beaucoup considéraient chaque combat comme le dernier et attaquaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, ayant perdu tout espoir de gagner la moindre bataille dans cette guerre.

Les forces du Lord ne cessaient de grandir et on racontait en France que des troupes de créatures de races non déterminés s'avançaient depuis l'Est, allant encore grossir les rangs des Armées Noires.

C'est alors qu'il se perdait une énième fois dans une réflexion quasi-désespérée, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, qu'Albus Dumbledore entendit quelque chose taper contre la fenêtre dans son dos.

Il se retourna, curieux de voir de quoi il s'agissait. D'habitude, les hiboux ne lui emmenaient pas de message de cette manière.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, une sombre silhouette descendit dans un léger bruissement et claquement de métal.

- Severus...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà un prologue apocalyptique ! ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviiiiiewwwwws !(chanté)

Oui, je sais, je suis fou...


	2. 1, les mystères de l'Atlantide

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling). Les autres noms et termes appartiennent aux maisons d'édition de 'The Elder Scrolls', 'Warcraft' et 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux'.

**Raited :** T.

**Couple :** Severus et Lucius.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Supernaturel.

Réponses aux reviews :

'Guest' : Voilà la suite ^^rien que pour toi ! (Non, pour les autres aussi, faut pas mentir...).

Zarbzi : Pas vraiment d'explication... En fait, c'était un peu la merde pour lui alors il s'est éloigné de l'Angleterre pour mieux préparer son invasion de l'Europe. La Suisse se trouve un peu au milieu, entourée des plus 'puissants' pays européens. Du coup, il s'est casé là-bas et y a fait son nid lol^^.

Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

**Chapitre 1, Les mystères de l'Atlantide**

Dumbledore s'agitait nerveusement sur son fauteuil. Il venait de demander une réunion de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d''Etat-Major' de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les membres fondateurs, les plus estimés et les plus dignes de confiances étaient réunis dans la salle. On n'attendait plus qu'Harry Potter et ses deux inséparables compères.

La tension était générale. Dumbledore demandait rarement un tel rassemblement à huis-clos ; et quand il le faisait, c'était pour quelque chose de soit extrêmement important, soit extrêmement sensible. Chacun se posait donc d'innombrables questions, qui restaient inévitablement sans réponses. Mais peu importait en l'occurrence ; puisque personne n'aurait pu seulement imaginer l'extraordinaire sujet qui allait être l'objet de la discussion. Et Albus savait à quel point ce qu'il allait dire semblerait dément aux personnes présentes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à cet instant et s'assirent aux places auxquelles ils étaient habitué.

La Guerre les avait bien changés. Quiconque nait et grandit dans la guerre, même lointaine, ne peut empêcher son inconscient d'en subir les conséquences. Une vie à peine commencée pour ces trois jeunes adultes et pourtant déjà, plusieurs années de combat derrière eux.

Hermione était devenue une femme à la musculature saillante qui, sans lui enlever de sa féminité pour autant, lui donnait une silhouette forte et farouche. Son regard n'exprimait ni tristesse, ni joie et se contentait de refléter une tranquille assurance, constamment sur le qui-vive. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi ébouriffés, attachés tant bien que mal, lui donnait un air presque sévère qui aurait pu s'apparenter à celui de Mac Gonagall si le chignon n'avait été de travers, noué à la hâte.

Ron, sous ses airs toujours plaisantin, était devenu bien plus ironique qu'auparavant et, s'il continuait à faire de l'humour dans les moments critiques, il s'agissait désormais plus d'humour noir que de plaisanteries infantiles et innocentes. Ses yeux paraissaient sans cesse dans le vague et il semblait ne jamais vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Mais quiconque le connaissait savait qu'il ne manquait pas le moindre mot d'une conversation et que, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il analysait stratégiquement toute donnée enregistrée pour en tirer le meilleur profit. Il avait toujours été un fin stratège dans l'âme, même s'il ne l'avait découvert que tard avec la guerre. Ses capacités aux échecs avaient souvent été reconnues et félicités et trouvaient aujourd'hui leurs débouchés. Un talent qu'il aurait bien aimé exploiter autrement que par la guerre.

Harry, quand à lui, avait pris plusieurs centimètres en quelques mois seulement et avoisinait désormais le mètre quatre-vingt. Avec l'âge, il avait perdu de sa ressemblance avec son père pour se rapprocher d'avantage de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi... dépolarisés... et même un soin tout particulier de sa part n'y aurait rien changé. Il avait déjà essayé à maintes reprises et avait fini par oublier l'idée d'avoir un jour une coupe réellement présentable, à moins de se raser les cheveux très court et ça, il n'y tenait absolument pas. Sa vie était déjà assez militaire sans qu'il y associe sa coupe de cheveux. De plus, il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'une coupe de cheveux bien entretenue ait sauvé qui que ce soit un jour. C'était donc le cadet de ses soucis.

Une fois tout ce beau monde assis et pleinement concentré, Albus se décida à commencer :

- Hum... Bien, euh... Vous savez tous que la situation est peu envieuse, ce n'est pas une nouveauté que de l'admettre.

L'assistance hocha douloureusement la tête.

- Notre seul véritable espoir, et j'en ai déjà longuement parlé avec Harry, c'est qu'il défi Voldemort lors d'un duel... et qu'il en sorte victorieux...

- C'est pas gagné, grommela quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

Il y eut quelques soupirs découragés.

- Sérieusement, Albus, vous ne pensez pas envoyer Harry au casse-pipe maintenant ? s'enquit Remus. Il progresse, bien sûr... Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à se mesurer à Voldemort. Sans compter que, lui aussi, il progresse de son côté.

- Je sais, Remus. Ce que nous devons faire, et c'est plus important que tout désormais, c'est faire en sorte qu'Harry soit en sécurité là où il pourra s'entraîner pour le combat final.

- Et vous croyez qu'on fait quoi depuis six ans ? gronda Dawlish. Pardonnez-moi de m'emporter, Albus, mais il me semble que depuis six ans, Potter passe ses journées à s'entraîner au combat et à entraîner les autres, ce qui compte aussi comme de l'entraînement, selon moi... Et Poudlard et l'endroit le plus sécurisé à notre connaissance. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

Et c'était là une question cruciale. Depuis la fermeture des frontières, on ne pouvait plus compter se cacher aux Amériques ou en Afrique ; quant à l'Asie ou l'Océanie, c'était bien trop loin et il aurait fallu traverser tous le territoire ennemi. Tous trouvaient les paroles de Dawlish impossible à contredire. Poudlard était certes en sale état et en position de faiblesse, mais c'était le lieu le plus protégé à leur connaissance.

Et c'est là que Dumbledore allait devoir dévoiler l'impensable. Il avait retourné les phrases dans sa tête, cherchant à préparer une tirade correcte sans qu'elle ait l'air sortie d'un roman d'aventures plein de suspense. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un vieux gâteux heureux de tout traduire comme un conte. Pourtant... c'était bien une histoire incroyable qu'il allait leur raconter.

- Il existe un endroit, commença-t-il en cherchant soigneusement ses mots. Un pays qui est une forteresse imprenable à lui seul. L'île elle-même est un lieu blindé. Aucune magie telle que nous la connaissons ne fonctionne là-bas. La magie qui y est utilisée est très différente de la nôtre et bien plus puissante. Harry pourrait peut-être y trouver une source de puissance qui l'aiderait à combattre Voldemort, puisqu'il ne connaît pas cette magie et qu'il ne sait pas l'utiliser.

- Un... pays ? releva Dawlish avec un froncement de sourcil. Je suis assez bon en géographie et je ne vois pas de quelle île vous voulez parler.

- C'est un pays tout neuf et qui est encore inconnu du reste du monde, expliqua Dumbledore.

Le haussement de sourcil général lui indiqua qu'il avait été plus opaque que limpide dans son explication. Mais il allait être difficile de leur expliquer tout à l'envers. Le mieux était donc de tout reprendre depuis le début, ce qui promettait d'être long... Mais après tout, Severus lui-même avait été patient avec lui et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lui expliquer toute cette étrange histoire et à répondre à ses questions.

- Bien..., soupira-t-il. Je crois qu'on va commencer par le début...

oOo

Il y a près de cinquante-cinq mille ans, alors que l'Humanité en était encore à ses balbutiements, existait un être de nature indéfinie, connu sous le nom de Malog Bal. Une sorte d'esprit dont on ne connaît aujourd'hui encore aucun équivalent. Quelle que soit sa race ou son origine, il était doté d'une puissance et d'un savoir incommensurable. Mais un être d'une telle force ne pourrait longtemps se contenter d'observer le monde sans vouloir le posséder. Malog Bal décida donc de créer une armée. Une armée de créatures 'parfaites', rassemblant tout ce que la nature avait fait de mieux sur Terre. Malog Bal, dont la vision du monde était différente, comprenait la création comme étant composé de deux groupes de quatre Eléments. Le premier de ces deux groupe comprenait les quatre Eléments Immuables, présents dans le Cosmos et qui étaient les fondements même d'une planète comme la Terre : la Terre, la Mer, le Ciel et l'Espace. Le deuxième groupe, celui des Eléments Muables, était composés des quatre Eléments qui interféraient de manière plus ou moins régulière avec les Eléments Immuables : le Feu, la Glace, la Foudre et la Ténèbres. Son but était de créer une créature capable de s'adapter à un maximum de ces huit Eléments. C'est ainsi que furent crées les Daedras.

Pour créer son soldat parfait, Malog Bal avait utiliser de nombreuses espèces, chacune possédant une qualité poussée à l'extrême : le dragon primitif, pour sa force, ses ailes et sa résistance au feu ; la salamandra vulcania, pour son insensibilité à la magie et à la chaleur puisqu'elle vie dans les coulées de laves ; le primate le plus évolué de l'époque, pour sa capacité d'adaptation comportemental et alimentaire et pour sa position bipède facilitant un déplacement terrestre ; les félins de l'époque pour leur souplesse et leur discrétion naturelle ; le slivoïde, créature uniquement constituée de ténèbres, ancêtre des Détraqueurs, et vivant dans les lieux les plus froids et isolés du monde, pour sa résistance totale aux énergie noires et à la glace ; le dragon izzethien pour sa capacité à atteindre les plus profonds abysses, se servant de ses ailes et de sa queue particulière pour nager ; l'atronach de foudre, pour son insensibilité à toute énergie électrique. Pour finir, Malog Bal dota ses créations d'une intelligence et d'une logique telle qui n'en existait pas à l'époque, sans les rendre aussi intelligents que lui pour autant. Le seul Elément pour lequel ils n'avaient aucune protection était l'Espace. Mais Malog Bal n'avait de vues que sur cette planète.

Son armée de Daedras ne comptait que dix mille soldats. Pourtant, ils rasèrent la planète en quelques semaines. Malog Bal se fit vénérer par toutes les populations possédant assez d'intelligence pour lui vouer un culte. Une fois sa domination étendue, Malog Bal ne se préoccupa des Daedras que pour mater quelques rebelles de temps en temps. Alors les Daedras découvrirent l'ennui. Pour s'occuper, ils bâtirent une forteresse sur une grande île au milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Là, ils commencèrent à s'installer au creux du volcan-esprit qu'était l'île toute entière. La forteresse était une extension de la roche elle-même.

L'île devint 'Oblivion', le plus haut lieu de connaissance du monde, et les Daedras passèrent des millénaires dans leur foyer, se servant de leur intelligence pour créer toutes sortes de choses, leur intérêt pour la science n'avait pas de limites et chaque jour voyait une nouvelle innovation. Il n'était pas rare de trouver un Daedra inventeur d'armes converser passionnément avec un Daedra cuisinier : la cuisine étant pour eux une science tout aussi subtile et digne d'intérêt que des machines volantes ou des plantes capables de ses déplacer. Ils étudiaient tout : la physique, la chimie, la médecine, l'astronomie, les langues, la magie... La magie daedra est une magie qui tire son pouvoir d'un plan différent de la Terre, une sorte d'univers parallèle. Les Daedras font partie de leur magie et chaque Daedra est un puissant mage de nature. Ceux qui choisissent d'étudier la magie deviennent si puissant qu'ils peuvent créer des tsunamis gigantesques, faire s'effondrer des montagnes, calmer et dresser un dragon pour le chevaucher ou encore rendre la vie à une créature morte tant que son corps n'est pas en phase de décomposition. Mais même un Daedra n'ayant jamais vraiment pratiqué sa magie ne peut être inquiété par des mages humains. Même cents mages humains, les plus puissants du monde, ne pourraient se mesurer à un Daedra ignorant en magie, d'une part parce que leur magie, aussi puissante puisse-t-elle être, ne saurait atteindre un Daedra ; d'autre part, si les mages en question se décidaient à prendre une arme, qu'il s'agisse d'une épée, d'une arbalète ou d'un canon, rien ne pourrait traverser l'armure du Daedra. Leur armure fait presque partie intégrante de leurs corps et, d'une certaine manière, le métal qui la compose, quel qu'il soit, et vivant et a fusionné avec leur porteur. Malgré les siècles et les nombreux rebelles, on ne connait aucun défaut à leur cuirasse, aucun point faible.

Pourtant ils disparurent.

Quelques trente mille ans après l'achèvement d'Oblivion, la patrie des Daedras, l'île entière sombra sous les flots, en l'espace d'un seul jour et d'une seule nuit. Platon, trois siècles avant Jésus Christ, en parlera comme étant la catastrophe la plus mystérieuse du monde. A son époque, les humains ne parlent pas d'Oblivion. Ils appelèrent cette île mythique Atlantide.

Encore aujourd'hui, des savants passent leurs vies entières à étudier le sujet, à chercher des indices sur leur disparition et les vestiges de ce monde si avancé. Leur technologie, sous bien des aspects, serait encore bien trop avancée pour être comprise aujourd'hui, même par les plus instruits et les plus ingénieux. Certains contes sorciers, encore de nos jours, font mention de créatures humanoïdes, aux ailes, aux cornes et à la queue de dragon, vêtus d'une armure d'un noir luisant traversée de veinures rouges. Certains récits vont même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agit du sang de l'armure et que, si on écoute attentivement, on peut entendre les battements de cœur du métal vivant. Ce sont ces récits qui inspirèrent la première image connue de Satan, mi-homme, mi-dragon. Des textes anciens racontent que les Daedras auraient voulus devenir libres et posséder un libre-arbitre, et que Malog Bal n'avait pas apprécié. Il se serait rendu à Oblivion et aurait décimé ses créations. Mais le volcan-esprit qui les avait accueillis n'avait pas supporté de perdre ses protégés, ses enfants et son peuple. Il aurait volontairement implosé, choisissant de se détruire et emportant Malog Bal dans le néant avec lui. Cette version est une jolie histoire et les experts n'en connaissent pas d'autres. Pourtant, il s'agit de la vérité.

Cette froide nuit de début décembre, Albus Dumbledore, qui ne s'était pourtant jamais penché sur le sujet, en appris bien plus sur les Daedras et l'Oblivion qu'aucun spécialiste de la question, même après une vie entière de recherche sur le sujet, n'aurait pu espérer apprendre. Car c'est bien pour cela que Severus Snape était de retour.

Il se trouvait que, par un incroyable concours de circonstances, la race daedra n'avait pas entièrement périe. Quelques rares Daedras n'étaient pas présent en Oblivion lors de la venue de Malog Bal. Ces quelques 'chanceux' avaient donc survécus au génocide perpétré par leur créateur mais ne trouvèrent, à leur retour, à la place de leur volcan-maison, qu'une mer bouillonnante aussi profonde qu'ailleurs. Comme si l'Oblivion n'avait jamais été. Mais malgré la tristesse qui envahit ces quelques rescapés, ils sentirent aussi l'absence du Créateur. Au fond d'eux, ils sentaient que Malog Bal n'étaient plus, qu'ils étaient libres. Mais que vaut la liberté d'un peuple duquel il ne reste qu'une poignée de membres ? Les Daedras apatrides s'installèrent sur d'autres terres, avec les humains, les elfes ou les centaures. Ils ne trouvèrent jamais de volcan-esprit éveillé et prêt à les accepter dans ses tréfonds volcaniques. Les siècles passèrent, ils prirent apparence humaine et se séparèrent progressivement les uns des autres. Ils s'accouplèrent avec des humaines, et leurs enfants grandirent comme des humains, avec une longévité d'humain. Les premières génération de ces Daedras perdus tentèrent de conserver la mémoire de leur peuple et leur intêret pour les sciences. Mais, au fil des décennies, ce savoir se perdit et , bientôt, de jeunes Daedras naissaient, vivaient et mourraient sans même avoir su qu'ils étaient parmi les derniers d'une espèce détruite. Des milliers d'années après, à travers le monde, les rares descendants de Daedras ignorèrent tout de leur héritage. Jusqu'au jour où Vvardnfeld s'éveilla.

Les Daedras vivent longtemps. Mais il existe des créatures dont la longévité dépasse tout ce qui existe, une vie de plusieurs millions d'années... Les volcans-esprits sont les créatures connues les plus proches de l'éternité. Il n'existe jamais plus de deux ou trois volcans-esprits éveillés en même temps. Sinon, ils entrent dans un profond sommeil qui peu durer plusieurs millions d'années. Lorsque le volcan-esprit d'Oblivion fut détruit, une onde se propagea jusqu'à Vvardnfeld, l'esprit des volcans islandais. Mais un être aussi vieux et puissant qu'Vvardnfeld à besoin de temps pour se réveiller, et quand se fut fait, quand il appris ce qu'il était advenu de son frère et du peuple qu'il avait accueillit, il entra dans une grande colère. Ses multiples volcans avaient toujours eut une certaine activité malgré son sommeil, entrant régulièrement en éruptions d'intensité plus ou moins importante ; mais là, son explosion fut spectaculaire, et les humains qui avaient élus domicile sur son dos en firent les frais. Mais qu'importe ! Pour Vvardnfeld, les humains étaient capable d'habiter ailleurs, pas les Daedras. Ils dépérissaient chaque siècle un peu plus et les Daedras actuels ignoraient tout simplement ce qu'ils étaient. Aucun autre volcan-esprit n'était éveillé et prêt à adopter ce peuple apatride. Vvardnfeld s'éveilla complètement, et laissa ses laves couler à leurs guises et ses fumées se disperser joyeusement dans le ciel. Les humains avaient déjà tous évacué, de gré ou de force. Vvardenfeld avait veillé à ne pas tuer ces petites créatures chétives, même si elles s'accrochaient farouchement ; bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre qu'ils étaient là depuis longtemps, mais les Daedras étaient en voie d'extinction et méritaient pleinement son aide. Quand le ciel fut d'un noir impénétrable, que l'île presque toute entière fut recouverte de rivières sanglantes et que les geysers crachèrent en toute liberté, Vvardnfeld lança son appel.

A travers le globe, tous ceux qui portaient en eux le sang daedra sentirent l'appel, et une envie incontrôlable de se rendre en Islande les envahit. Severus Snape, Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que son fils, étaient de ceux là.

Sans savoir que d'autres à travers le monde faisait de même à cet instant, et sans même se concerter, Severus, Lucius et Drago avaient abandonné leurs occupations, saisit un balais, et volé droit en direction de l'île en fusion.

Quand ils arrivèrent près des côtes, ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Personne ne parlait et n'avait vraiment conscience de la présence des autres. Une sensation inconnue les paralysait. Incapables de détourner les yeux de la lave brûlante, ils éprouvaient la sensation d'être enfin chez eux, auprès de leur famille.

Lucius n'avait jamais ressenti pour ses parents un sentiment autre que de l'attachement financier. Il n'avait pas été éduqué dans un esprit de partage et d'amour ; mais il se sentait ici comme il ne s'était encore jamais sentit : en famille. Il avait vaguement conscience de ne pas être seul et, loin d'être gêné de la présence de ces étrangers, il se sentait en confiance.

Severus, lui, n'avait jamais connu de lieu qu'il puisse appeler un 'chez-lui'. Il aimait Poudlard, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas un lieu qu'il considérait comme sa maison. Ici, hypnotisé par le feu et la roche en fusion, il sentait qu'il pourrait y rester sa vie entière et plus encore sans jamais se lasser. La vision de ces coulées bouillonnantes, de ces roches noires, de ce ciel de cendres, cet air lourd et toxique aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais lui se sentait serein et à sa place. Ceux qui l'entouraient semblaient dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient sûrement rien en commun... Et pourtant, ils étaient tous réunis ici, en cet instant, pour rester bêtement immobiles, à quelques pas au-dessus des vagues, perchés sur leurs balais.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent les une après les autres. Avec ce ciel noir, il était impossible de se rendre compte de l'heure, seul la lave chuintante coulant en rivières interminables permettaient d'affirmer que le temps ne s'était pas arrêter. Severus ne su jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là. Des heures, sûrement, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Lorsque leur nombre cessa d'augmenter, il étaient plusieurs dizaines, peut-être deux-cent au plus. Le silence se fit pesant, comme lorsqu'on attend une explosion de colère. Et c'était exactement ce qu'ils attendaient.

- C'est tout ? gronda une voix dans leurs esprits, emplie de colère et de chagrin. Cent-quatre-vingt neuf. C'est tout ce qui reste du peuple d'Oblivion...

Les cent-quatre-vingt neuf hommes présents, sur leurs balais, baissèrent la tête avec une mine coupable. Ils ignoraient qui étaient cette voix et ce qu'était Oblivion, mais quelque chose au fond d'eux était honteux. Il ne craignaient pas cette voix qui s'insinuait dans leurs têtes, mais ils sentaient que quelque chose qui dépassait leur compréhension était à l'oeuvre.

- Venez, souffla la voix.

Ils redressèrent la tête, légèrement rassurés, et se dirigèrent vers le Mont Hekla, passant au dessus de ce qui restait des marécages et de la rivière Markarfljot. Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour atteindre le sommet du Mont Hekla, culminant à mil cinq-cent mètres de haut. Un profond cratère s'était formé sur sa face sud-ouest et une large rivière de lave descendait en direction de l'ouest, longeant la rivière Thjòrsà sur une quarantaine de kilomètres avant de se perdre dans les marécages. Lorsqu'ils furent au dessus du cratère, au milieu des fumées, ils ne voyaient que la mer de lave sous leurs pieds et l'infinité de la fumée noire autour d'eux.

- Maintenant, mes enfants, laissez-moi vous dire qui vous êtes.

Et Vvardnfeld leur raconta tout : la création de l'armée de Malog Bal, les cultes qu'on lui vouaient, la belle Oblivion... et le jour où leur espèce fut presque éradiqué et où Oblivion sombra pour détruire Malog Bal. Il leur raconta son réveil et l'appel qu'il leur avait lancé. Il dit qu'il espérait voir plus de survivants...

- Tout n'est pas perdu, enfants d'Oblivion, dit Yvardnfeld. Les Daedras peuvent renaître. Vous pouvez choisir de quitter ces enveloppes de chair humaine qui vous est imposée depuis des millénaires d'exil, et retrouver vos vrais corps. Vous pouvez encore sauver votre peuple.

Beaucoup, comme Severus et Lucius, n'avaient jamais eu de 'vraie' famille, ni tout simplement une vie épanouissante. Ceux-là étaient prêt à suivre une destinée qui leur semblait évidente. Toute leur vie, ils s'étaient sentit différent, comme s'ils étaient autre chose que des hommes. Aujourd'hui, cette sensation n'était plus un simple mal-être, c'était une réalité.

Etrangement, aucun des cent-quatre-vingt neuf hommes présent ne semblait avoir quoi que se soit de valeur dans leur vie, ni famille, ni amis, puisqu'ils acceptèrent tous après un temps de réflexion plus ou moins long.

- Alors plongez dans votre Elément primordial.

Et sans grande hésitation, les cent-quatre-vingt neuf héritiers de Daedras piquèrent en direction de la lave. La roche en fusion les engloutit, les balais furent réduis en cendres après une seconde de contact avec la surface visqueuse.

Un autre temps indéfini passa et, quand ils se réveillèrent, ils n'avaient plus d'humanoïde que la forme. Ils se sentirent enfin eux-même. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, pataugeant dans la lave, souriant d'un air niais. Puis, l'un d'entre eux battit des ailes et s'envola silencieusement, cherchant son équilibre. Les autres l'imitèrent les uns après les autres et bientôt, cent-quatre-vingt neuf Daedras voletaient tant bien que mal dans le ciel. On n'avait plus vu un tel spectacle depuis trente mille ans.

Les nouveaux Daedras ne perdirent pas de temps, ils avaient trent mille ans à rattraper. Après une courte période où ils s'amusèrent à découvrir les joies qu'offraient la haute atmosphère et les profondeurs sous-marines, il se mirent en tête de bâtir leur nouveau logis. Une nouvelle Oblivion allait naître. Vvardnfeld s'assurait qu'ils ait de quoi bâtir leur forteresse, en suspension au dessus du cratère, la capitale : la nouvelle Minas Morgül. Ils érigèrent une haute muraille noire tout autour de l'île, qui donnait l'impression que l'île était montée sur des falaises abruptes sous tous ses côtés. Les laves du Mont Hekla étaient un véritable delta de feu qui rejoignait le nouveau port de Corberoc ; une baie quasi-fermée de quinze kilomètres sur dix et qui servirait autant de port militaire que marchand. Corberoc et Minas Morgül étaient les principales objectifs des Daedras. Une fois le port et la capitale achevés, ils pourraient se concentrer sur leur agriculture. Mais Minas Morgül demandait énormément de temps et d'attention. La plateforme elle-même, qui soutenait la ville en lévitation au dessus de la lave, leur avait demandé près de six mois d'effort et de travail acharné. Elle devra être encore élargie par la suite mais, pour l'instant, elle était suffisante pour porter le palais impérial et les châteaux qui l'entouraient, le Temple et un grand nombre d'habitation, de quoi loger le nouveau peuple.

Plus tard, ils reconstruiront l'Académie, le marché et les remparts de la ville. Sous la ville, tel une immense toile d'araignée, sur plusieurs niveaux, seront construite les dragonneries et l'Ecole des Drémoras, les Daedras chevaucheurs de dragons de combat. Le premier niveau de cette gigantesque toile, au ras de la lave, sera le port central où seront fabriqués les vaisseaux de guerre daedras, d'énormes bateaux sans voiles, surmontés d'énormes cheminées crachantes et voguant aussi bien sur l'eau que sur la lave.

Les nouveaus Daedras n'avaient pas de but conquérant, mais tout pays se doit d'avoir une armée, et les Daedras sont, à l'origine, de puissants guerriers attirés par l'adrénaline du combat. Mais il n'y avait pour eux aucune satisfaction à tuer un humain. Ils ne pouvaient offrir aucune résistance et un Daedra n'aurait jamais eut l'idée de tuer pour le plaisir. De toute manière, les nouveaux Daedras ne manqueront pas de place. Ils étaient moins de deux-cent individus pour une île plus grande que l'Irlande, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de mettre un soin tout particulier à la conception de leur armée.

Il fallut cinq longues années pour bâtir les fondements de Minas Morgül. Corberoc était terminé et n'attendait plus que de recevoir ses premiers navires. Les Daedras purent alors se concentrer pleinement à l'amélioration de leur agriculture.

Six ans après l'Appel, le peuple d'Vvardnfeld commença enfin à trouver ses marques sur ses nouvelles terres. Le temps était passé sans qu'ils s'en aperçoive et, un jour, Severus se rendit compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait en dehors d'Oblivion et du nuage de cendre qui l'entourait. Il devait s'enquérir de l'état de la guerre. Peut-être était-elle terminée ? Peut-être Harry Potter et Dumbledore avaient réussit à arrêter Voldemort ? Mais peut-être pas... Il fallait qu'il sache. Ses frères comprirent et le laissèrent partir en lui demandant d'être prudent et d'éviter de se faire voir de trop d'humains. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour eux de se montrer au monde.

Lucius voulu l'accompagner, ils étaient devenus très proches durant les six années passées, mais Severus devait partir seul et, si Lucius n'en était pas heureux, du moins acceptait-il son choix. Les six années qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient été que travail acharné. Ils dormaient quelques heures pour reprendre des forces, mangeaient un peu et se remettaient au travail. Ils n'avaient pensé à rien d'autre si bien que, obnubilés par la reconstruction d'Oblivion, ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de se connaître. Mais la situation commençait à se calmer, et les Daedras allaient pouvoir s'occuper un peu moins de leur travail et un peu plus d'eux-même.

C'est ainsi que, six ans après qu'il ait disparut sans laisser de trace, Severus traversa une partie de l'Océan Atlantique, plein sud, pour retrouver Poudlard. En ce soir de début décembre, grâce à sa vision nocturne, il aperçut les tours de Poudlard. Le château était toujours fièrement dressé, comme un courageux affront aux forces massées autour du mur magique. Severus prit un peu d'altitude, il pensait arriver alors que la bataille finale se préparait. Il ignorait tout de l'état actuel de l'Europe. Il traversa le mur magique, assez puissant pour stopper des armées entières, comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Aussi silencieux qu'une effraie, Severus atteignit la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore. Il était de dos, assis sur sa grande chaise, et semblait dans une intense réflexion. Severus eut un instant d'angoisse : son apparence ne risquait-elle pas d'effrayer le vieil homme ? Mais Albus avait toujours su voir au-delà des apparences. Au pire serait-il choqué de sa nouvelle forme, mais le rejeter... Non, Severus refusait de penser qu'Albus puisse agir de la sorte.

Il tapota doucement à la fenêtre ouverte et, alors qu'Albus se retournait, il se laissa souplement tomber dans la pièce en face du vieux sorcier, alors que ses bottes daedras claquaient légèrement sur la pierre.

- Severus...

oOo

C'est seulement après avoir raconter toute cette histoire, et répondu aux innombrables questions, que Severus avait pu avoir à son tour des informations. La situation que lui décrivit Albus était terrible. Bien sûr, Severus connaissait les sept Livres Noirs d'Hermaus Mora, puisque Hermaus Mora était lui-même un Daedra. Cela signifiait donc que Voldemort connaissait certain sorts daedras. Mais les connaître et savoir s'en servir était une énorme différence, et Severus pensait que Voldemort serait incapable de se servir d'une telle magie plus de quelques secondes, et que, s'il le faisait, il épuiserait toutes ses réserves de mana. Même pour se servir d'une magie aussi puissante, Voldemort ne prendra pas le risque de se retrouver vidé de sa magie. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit et c'est seulement au levé du soleil qu'Albus osa demander à Severus s'il serait possible de conduire Harry en Oblivion, là où toutes les armées du monde ne pourraient pénétrer. Severus trouvait que c'était une excellente idée, mais il devait avant tout en parler à l'Empereur. Il était certain que l'Empereur serait favorable à cette proposition, mais une politesse élémentaire lui interdisait de prendre cette initiative sans l'en informer avant. Usant de ses pouvoirs daedras, Severus se rendit invisible et vola à toute vitesse rejoindre l'Oblivion. Il traversa la mer, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de cendres grisâtres, puis traversa les vents violents qu'Vvardnfeld avait créer pour éloigner les curieux, avant de survoler la rivière de feu jusqu'à Minas Morgül. Il entra au Palais où, en tant que Maître des Armées, il avait ses propres appartements. Comme il l'imaginait, Titus Mede II trouvait l'idée excellente et espérait que, malgré leur propre ignorance, ils pourraient aider le jeune homme. Il comptait également sur la présence de cet humain pour lui donner son avis sur Oblivion. Titus Mede II souhaitait ouvrir son pays au monde et commercer comme n'importe quel pays. Il souhaitait donc l'avis d'un humain sur l'architecture, la cuisine daedra et sur le pays en général. L'état de l'Europe lui fut un choc et il demanda à Severus d'informer Albus de son soutient.

Leur peuple était encore jeune, et leur pays débutait à peine sa vie. Mais déjà, ils devaient se préparer au combat. L'Empereur allait demander l'arrêt de certains chantiers : ils devaient désormais se concentrer sur une guerre dont ils venaient d'apprendre l'existence.

Le chantier naval fut commencé avec presque deux ans d'avance. Des Daedras volontaires partirent capturer des dragon sauvages pour les conduire aux écuries drémoras, là où ils seront éduqués au combats aériens et apprendront à porter un chevaucheur Drémora. Quand aux Daedras eux-mêmes, ils devaient s'entraîner au combat physique et magique. Etre invulnérable grâce à son armure était un avantage indéniable. Mais être réellement capable de se battre en était un autre. Tous était des sorciers. Mais aucun n'avait jamais utilisé de magie daedra de combat, ni tenu une épée dans les mains. Mais le monde était au bord du gouffre, et ils représentaient peut-être une chance de vaincre l'ennemi. Voldemort ne s'attendrait certainement pas à l'arrivée de créatures mythiques réputées indestructibles.

Et pour la troisième fois en quelques heures, Severus s'envola pour son grand voyage, sous le regard soucieux de Lucius.

Quand il atteignit de nouveau Poudlard, le jour s'achevait. Comme la veille, il passa par la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore. Albus l'attendait en faisant les cent pas. Il fut si soulagé d'apprendre que Titus Mede II le soutenait et entraînait des soldat à son attention qu'il en versa quelques larmes. La réputation des guerriers daedras n'était plus à faire.

Le ciel se fit sombre et Albus lança un Patronus pour aller demander aux membres les plus importants de l'Ordre de se réunir dans la Salle sur Demande, là où avaient lieu les réunions à huis-clos les plus importantes. Albus donna une petite gemme à Severus, quand elle deviendrait rouge, il devrait les rejoindre, en évitant toutefois d'apparaître brusquement. Son apparence pourrait en effrayer plus d'un. Bien sûr, la magie qui gardait cette pièce secrète n'était pas une barrière pour un Daedra, et Severus n'aurait aucun mal à y pénétrer de force.

Il attendit donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore, soucieux des réactions et attendant que la petite gemme jaune dans sa main prenne la couleur du sang.

oOo

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Chacun cherchait quoi dire, une question à poser, où une remarque pertinente à faire. Mais l'arrivée presque trop miraculeuse de ces créatures était certainement la seul option qu'ils puissent avoir contre Voldemort et ses Armées Noires.

- Donc, résuma Sirius avec difficulté. Harry doit partir sur une île recouverte de lave, dans une forteresse peuplée de créatures capables de détruire le monde pour y apprendre une magie qui pourrait tout aussi bien le tuer... avec Snape, par dessus le marché ?

- Il est vrai qu'Oblivion n'est certainement pas un lieu paradisiaque au sens ou nous l'entendons mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry ai vraiment envie d'y faire du tourisme. Les Daedra ne sont pas hostiles envers nous et sont plutôt pacifiques. Quand à Severus... Eh bien, je sais que vous ne l'avais jamais apprécié, Sirius, mais c'est un homme de confiance et je lui confierait ma vie sans la moindre hésitation.

- Un 'homme' ? releva ironiquement Sirius. J'ai toujours dit que ce type n'était pas humain... La preuve est faite.

- Sirius, sermonna Remus. Si l'Empereur Titus Mede II est sincère, et si ce que Dumbledore nous a dit sur les Daedras est vrai... nous pourrions renverser le cours de la Guerre.

- Et leur être redevable ? Personne ne sait vraiment comment ils sont ! Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient nous demander comme rançon, une fois la guerre terminée ?

- Alors tu laisserais le monde au mains de Voldemort ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Evidement, c'était un risque à courir pour leur survie à tous.

- Et une fois là-bas ? demanda Harry, qui souhaitait couper court aux disputes de Sirius et Remus.

- Eh bien, tu apprendra ce que tu pourra de leur magie. Ils pourraient également t'enseigner d'autres choses qui pourraient t'être utile.

- Et Ron et Hermione ? Vous n'avez pas parlé d'eux.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Si vous disparaissiez tous les trois, ce serait immanquable. Voldemort comprendrait que quelque chose se prépare et il accélèrerait l'avancée de ses Armées. Partir seul permettrait de garder l'illusion un moment. Voldemort sait que tu ne te sépare jamais de Ronald et d'Hermione.

- Donc je dois partir seul ?

- Avec Snape, compléta sombrement Sirius.

- C'est hors de question, lâcha Ron.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis, soupirant de nouveau, Albus déclara :

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire... En plus, l'Empereur n'a accepte que la présence d'Harry. Je ne lui ai pas demandé pour trois personnes...

Nouveau silence. Quelques personnes grommelèrent que c'était une idée stupide, d'autres bougonnèrent en réponse qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

- Et où est Snape, maintenant ?

- Il est dans mon bureau. Etant donné sa nouvelle apparence, nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus sage de tout vous expliquer avant de le faire venir. Il attend mon signal pour nous rejoindre.

- Et à quoi il ressemble, au juste ? interrogea McGonagall avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Un Daedra est... Imaginez un être humain à qui on aurait greffé des ailes, une queue et des cornes de dragon. C'est à peu près ça.

- A peu près ?

Il était évident que la description n'aidait pas à mettre en confiance.

- Je l'appelle ?

On se consulta du regard. L'incertitude était évidente. Puis, les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête, comme l'avait philosophiquement fait remarquer Dawlish : on avait pas vraiment le choix, c'est avec eux... ou avec les vers.

Albus acquiesça et activa sa petite gemme. Deux étages plus haut, Severus crispa les mâchoires : le moment était venu de faire face. Il représentait son peuple. Il était soudain heureux de porter son armure d'apparat pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas une armure entièrement en morgüliaque, mais elle était belle et inspirait indéniablement le respect, à la différence d'une armure de combat plus angoissante. Il posa la petite gemme sur le bureau, il n'en avait plus besoin, se concentra et se déplaça vers l'aura d'Albus. Comme il était évident que sa nouvelle apparence serait choquante, il se matérialisa volontairement lentement, de manière à laisser du temps à l'assistance de le voir venir.

Un nuage noir semi-opaque l'entourait, et ce que les personnes présentes dans la Salle sur Demande virent en premier, au delà de la forme humanoïde ailée, se fut ces lignes d'un rouge sanguin, semblable à des veines, tranchant au milieu de tout ce noir. La forme sombre se précisa et on put reconnaître Severus Snape à travers la fumée. De puissante cornes noires partaient de l'arrière de son crâne et remontaient de manière dissymétrique. Sa peau semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'origine, sûrement à cause de ces six années sans lumières qu'il venait de passer. A ses longs cheveux, d'un noir luisant, se mêlaient de longues plumes du même noir, strillées de rouge. Ses yeux, aux pupilles désormais fendus, était dilatés à l'extrême dans cet environnement, pour lui anormalement lumineux, si bien que ceux qui étaient à quelques mètres de distance avaient l'impression qu'il avait des yeux vides sans pupilles, comme les effraies ou les requins blancs, à la différence que les yeux de Severus étaient cerclés de blanc. Ses ailes offraient une impression de puissance pesante ; cette impression qu'il était le genre d'être que l'on ne pouvait fuir, où qu'on soit, où qu'on se cache, il était celui qui nous retrouverait. Les écailles noires reflétaient la lumière et semblaient briller ; les ailes paraissaient gigantesques, une fois déployées, leur envergure pouvait certainement avoisiner les dix mètres. Pour l'instant, repliées contre le dos droit, elles n'en étaient pas moins impressionnantes. Les griffes qui pointaient à l'extrémité de chaque 'doigt' aurait put éventrer un troll. Mais le plus impressionnant de sa morphologie était sans doute sa queue. D'une longueur de près de quatre mètres, elle était garnies de pointes terrifiantes qui étaient le prolongement direct des coccygiennes, et leur taille réduisait progressivement jusqu'à la pointe. Au bout de la queue, des membranes repliées devaient se déployer en vol pour servir de gouvernail. Une fois ouvertes, elles devaient ressembler à une branche de cocotier écartelée. Mais la seul apparence de Severus n'était pas impressionnante. L'uniforme dont il était vêtu était à lui tout seul un chef-d'oeuvre indéniable. A mi-chemin entre une robe de mage et une armure, elle comportait des partie faite d'un cuir inconnu, bordé de longues plumes noires et rouge ; les partie métalliques, d'un métal également inconnu, était d'un noir luisant semblable à de la chitine, parsemé de points blanc transparents innidentifiables. L'ensemble du plastron, ainsi que les bottes bardées de pointes, étaient parcourues des veines rouges qui semblaient couler sans fin comme de la lave. Ou comme du sang. Les veines devenaient plus épaisses en se rapprochant du haut du plastron. Là, sous la gorge du porteur, un triangle, gros comme une main ouverte, finement sculpté dans un matériau transparent, recevaient ces rivières rouges. Le tout était à la fois magnifique et effrayant.

Le nuage finit de se dissiper, et Severus Snape fut parfaitement visible. A première vue, l'assistance semblait plus fascinée que terrifiée par son apparence, ce qui le rassura.

Il resta immobile, de peur d'attiser une réaction négative de la part des personnes présentes, et tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore pour tenter de comprendre où en était la situation.

Albus lui lança un regard qui se voulait confiant, mais Severus n'était pas dupe : une histoire aussi incroyable, associée à son apparence, de pouvait guère entraîner une confiance immédiate.

- Donc, Harry..., reprit Dumbledore. Qu'en penses-tu ? Accepte-tu de suivre Severus en Oblivion ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se fixèrent sur le Daedra, le jaugeant longuement. Harry resta immobile un moment, réfléchissant intensément puis, après avoir échanger quelques regards avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il acquiesça mollement.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Ta dam ! (danse de la victoire) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et si vous aimez et connaissez les Elder Scrolls (TES), que pensez-vous de ma version Daedra ?

**Pour imaginer ma version de :**

Oblivion, patrie des Daedras (cité) : imaginez les forteresse des plans d'Oblivion (The Elder Scrolls), ou la forteresse de Cynder dans 'La légende de Spyro I, un nouveau départ'.

Oblivion, nouvelle patrie des Daedras (ancienne Islande) (terres volcaniques) : imaginez la planète où Anaking pert ses trois mebres avant de prendre feu dans 'Star Wars', ou le niveau 'terres brûlées' dans 'la légende de Spyro III, naissance d'un dragon'. C'est un mixe des deux. Avec un innévitable côté Solstheim, désert de cendres dans 'Elder Scrolls V, Skyrim', l'extenssion sur Solstheim 'Dragonborn'.

Les Daedrs (tels que je les ais voulus pour ma fic) : Imaginez un seigneur drémora dans son armure daedra (The Elder Scrolls V, Skyrim), agoutez lui de grandes ailes comme celles d'Illidan, le chasseur de démons de 'Warcraft III, the frozen throne' et une longue queue comme celle de Krokmou dans le récent film d'animation Dreamwork 'Dragons'. Aïé, vous avez votre Daedra !

Maintenant, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas toutes les infos... Tapez juste, dans google image 'elder scrolls skyrim armure daedra', 'warcraft frozen throne illidan', 'krokmou dragons', 'solstheim cendres' et autres termes approchants...

Voili, vouilou ! ^^A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (lundi prochain, normalement). Soubis ! ^^

Vot' 'tit dragounet.


	3. 2, l'Oblivion

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling). Les autres noms et termes appartiennent aux maisons d'éditions de 'The Elder Scrolls', 'Warcraft' et 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux'.

**Raited :** T.

**Couple :** Severus et Lucius.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Supernaturel.

Pas de réponses aux reviews vu qu'on ne m'en laisse pas... Et moi qui croyais que cette fic allait être aimée...

Bonne lecture quand même aux quelques paumés qui lisent cette fic...

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 2, l'Oblivion**

Malgré les protestations de certains, il fut convenu qu'Harry et Severus partiraient dans l'heure. La réunion avait certes été moins longue que prévue, mais l'aube se rapprochait dangereusement, et Severus préferait partir tant que la nuit pourrait les aider à passer inaperçu.

Harry partit donc en quatrième vitesse préparer un semblant de bagages. A part quelques vêtements et son Éclair de Feu, il ne possédait pas grand chose. Une fois son unique sac à dos prêt, balais en main, il rejoignit la tour d'astronomie, là où Snape et les autres l'attendaient.

A plusieurs reprises, il fut sur le point de changer d'avis. Mais il tenait peut-être là la seule occasion qu'il aurait d'apprendre quelque chose susceptible de l'aider face à Voldemort. Bien sûr, comme son parrain, il n'avait aucune confiance en Snape et, de son point de vue, la nouvelle apparence de celui-ci reflétait tout simplement le monstre qu'il était intérieurement. Le Daedra avait beau l'avoir regardé sans animosité pendant la réunion, Harry ne doutait pas un instant qu'il soit resté le même.

Le nœud dans son estomac ne se dissipa pas lorsqu'il atteignit le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il était quatre heure du matin et l'air était glacé et chargé d'humidité. Snape était tout près du bord, soixante mètres au dessus du sol. Albus, près de lui mais gardant tout de même ses distances avec le vide vertigineux, lui parlait à voix basse ; ils semblaient discuter du petit objet rond que le Daedra venait de donner au vieux mage.

Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ses amis se rapprochèrent et Dumbledore se tut. Molly sera Harry contre elle comme si elle craignait de ne jamais le revoir. Les autres Weasley, ainsi que Sirius, Remus et d'autres membres de l'Ordre, posaient leurs mains sur lui en signe de soutient, les uns après les autres.

- Ne te laisse pas faire par ces grosses brutes, souffla Molly à son oreille. Apprend bien et reviens nous vite.

Elle le lâche, comme à regret, les larmes aux yeux, en recula pour laisser Sirius le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier lui dit quelque chose d'assez semblable aux paroles de Molly, mais qui étaient néamoins beaucoup moins poli envers Snape, avant de s'écarter. Harry serra beaucoup de mains, beaucoup de gens et, après avoir serrer fort ses deux meilleurs amis contre lui, il se tourna vers Snape et Dumbledore, se contraignant à garder un air neutre malgré la boule dans sa gorge.

- Eh bien, il va être temps pour vous de partir, souffla Dumbledore.

Il attira Harry près de lui, à l'écart des autres et lui montra la petite sphère transparente qu'il avait dans la mains.

- C'est un diamant de Sanghine, expliqua-t-il. Les Daedras s'en servent pour communiquer à distance. Quand tu sera là-bas, Severus t'en donnera une, et tu pourra communiquer avec celle-ci. Autant que tu le voudra. Avec Ron, Hermione, moi... D'accord ?

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry compris que Dumbledore, s'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, était également triste de le voir partir. Le jeune homme acquiesça, touché par les yeux humides du vieil homme. Dumbledore, une main sur son épaule, le poussa doucement vers Snape, lequel n'avait rien dit pendant l'effusion générale. Contrairement à ce que Harry aurait imaginé, le Daedra ne fit pas de remarque et se contenta de le fixer sans animosité. Indécis, Harry tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui fit un signe de tête, désignant le ciel, et Harry compris que Snape attendait qu'il s'envole pour décoller derrière lui.

Il s'assura que son sac à dos était bien fixé sur ses épaules, jeta un dernier regard vers les personnes présentes et décolla. Lorsqu'il fut à une cinquantaine de mètres de la tour, il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir les immenses ailes noires se déployer. A travers les fines membranes, on apercevait la flamme des torches, allumées sur le muret de la tour. Le Daedra battit une seule fois des ailes. Voir cette créature noire et sang fondre silencieusement à cette vitesse était un spectacle aussi magnifique que terrifiant. Le Daedra passa comme une ombre au dessus de Harry. Pas un souffle d'air ne se fit sentir sur son passage, pas un son ne fut produit et, si Harry avait eu les yeux clos, il n'aurait pas su qu'il venait de passer si près de lui. Harry suivi l'ombre strillée de rouge, s'empêchant de regarder à nouveau en arrière, le remord aurait été trop grand.

Harry s'était vêtu chaudement en prévision de son voyage en haute altitude vers le nord. L'Islande était un pays couvert de glaciers. Comme prévu, Snape vola haut au dessus des nuages, là où personne ne pourrait le voir. Aucun avion ne volait plus dans ces région maintenant que l'Islande était une destination interdite, et aucun avion n'assurait de transport si loin au nord de l'Ecosse. Ils survolèrent l'est des Monts Grampians, passant au dessus de Fort William afin d'éviter le Ben Nevis, et traversèrent une partie des Highlands avant de bifurquer plus à l'est pour rejoindre le Minch, passant entre Ullapool et les Hébrides Extérieures avant d'atteindre enfin l'Océan Atlantique.

Une fois l'océan atteint, Snape piqua pour se rapprocher de la surface liquide. Harry le suivi, trop heureux de quitter les hauteurs glacées du ciel et observa le vol dangereusement gracieux de son compagnon de route. Le Daedra volait presque au ras de l'eau et, quand il donnait un coup d'aile, le bout de ses ailes touchait la surface, laissant des traînées d'écume sur les vagues.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, et Snape ralentit afin que le jeune homme ne puisse le perdre de vue. Plus ils s'éloignaient des côtes, plus la mer devenait violente et la pluie battante. Harry fut vite gelé et, malgré que Snape se soit mit à voler au dessus de lui pour lui épargner le gros de l'averse en le protégeant de ses ailes, il fut rapidement trempé jusqu'aux os.

L'orage gagnait en puissance et ils furent contraint de se déporter plus à l'est pour éviter la masse nuageuse. Harry se doutait bien que, si Snape avait été seul, il aurait traverser la tempête, mais sa présence l'obligeait au détour.

Après près de quatre heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent en vue des îles Féroé. L'orage semblait loin, maintenant et ils purent reprendre une ligne droite en direction de l'Islande. Harry était épuisé. Rester contracté sur un balais quatre heures durant, sous une pluie glacée au milieu des vagues sauvages et des rafales de vent hivenal était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Le jeune homme se rendit compte que Snape le regardait de plus en plus souvent, apparemment inquiêt de son état, il s'était considérablement rapproché et semblait prêt à intervenir si jamais, n'en pouvant plus, Harry tombait de son Éclair de Feu. Une telle considération de sa part lui semblait incroyable mais il n'y avait personne pour le voir, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de feindre l'inquiétude. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de montrer sa fatigue, il continuerait jusqu'au bout. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin.

Une autre heure passa. La surface de l'eau était recouverte de davantage de cendre à chaque minute qui les rapprochait de l'île et, bientôt, ils pénétrèrent dans le gigantesque nuage de cendre qui entourait l'Islande. Snape créa un sort semblable au sortilège de Têtenbulle autour d'Harry, afin d'empêcher ses poumons d'être tapissé de débris volcaniques, ce dont il lui fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Il volèrent encore près d'une heure dans cette purée de poix quand, lentement, les premiers éclats rouges devinrent visibles. Ils étaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres des côtes et pourtant, les rivières de laves étaient déjà parfaitement visibles. Et plus ils s'approchaient, plus Harry voyait de lave.

Ils laissèrent enfin l'eau derrière eux pour n'avoir sous leurs pieds que roche et magma. Les Daedras étaient le parfait reflet de leur nation : noir comme la nuit et rouge comme le feu, aussi beau que dangereux. Oui, ce peuple était décidément en parfaite harmonie avec son environnement naturel. Harry suivait le Daedra d'un œil distrait tant il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses pieds. Voyant à quel point son invité semblait fasciné, Snape ralentit encore pour lui laisser le temps de voir ces terrifiantes merveilles. Les rivières de roche en fusion coulaient lentement, tel un gigantesque vers cherchant à rejoindre la mer. Des bulles éclataient mollement à la surface, libérant des gaz toxiques qui ne semblaient pas affecter Snape le moins du monde. La lave se reflétait sur ses écailles et lui donnait l'apparence d'un diable.

Ils survolèrent les quelques traces restantes de l'ancienne ville de Vik et atteignirent les mi-hauteurs des Myrdals jökull. Les glaciers, par un incroyable miracle, étaient encore blancs en grande partie. Ils sembleraient que les fumées des volcans ne retombent que rarement sur le sol islandais, formant une barrière toxique autour de l'île sans se déposer à l'intérieur des terres. La blancheur des glaciers, même atténuées par le manque de soleil, offrait un contraste saisissant après la vue apocalyptique des sols proches du niveau de la mer. L'air était calme et il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre souffle de vent alentour. Pourtant, quand Harry dirigea son regard vers les hauteurs des Myrdals jökull, il semblait que de fortes rafales y sévissaient. Sur leur droite, des trous béants s'étaient ouverts, laissant échapper des vapeurs accompagnées de quelques cendres. Ces cheminées semblaient attendre les entrailles même de la Terre.

Finalement, ils laissèrent les Myrdals jökull derrière eux et, survolant la Markarfljot et les rivières magmatiques qui l'avoisinaient, ils arrivèrent en vue du Mont Hekla, le cratère dans lequel, si Harry avait bien compris, se dressait la nouvelle Minas Morgül, capitale des Daedras.

Lorsqu'Harry posa enfin les yeux sur Minas Morgül, il stoppa inconsciement son balais, et Snape s'immobilisa à quelques distances de lui, lui laissant un minimum d'intimité. Il n'ignorait pas, bien sûr, que tout ce qui touchait à son peuple était terrifiant pour un humain, qu'il s'agissent de leur apparence, de leurs vêtements, ou même de leur architecture. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait aucune confiance en lui, ce qui était justifié étant donné leur querelles antérieures. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme ne conclurait pas, en voyant Minas Morgül, que les Daedras était des créatures pires encore que les Mangemorts et leur Maître.

Minas Morgül n'était pas le genre de ville où un étranger avait envie de poser les pieds. Ses tours, du même métal que celui servant à la fabrication des armures daedras, et veinées du même rouge, se dressaient vers le ciel, postées autour du palais impérial. Les angles de chaque paroie étaient bardées de pointes meurtrières de plusieurs mètres et les murs eux-mêmes étaient sculptés d'étranges motifs. De grands espaces semblaient avoir un rôle de 'jardins' mais il était difficile d'apprécier la flore locale. Des groupes d'oiseaux, composés de plusieurs dizaines d'individus, voletaient entre les tours noires et nichaient dans des petits nids construits à l'embranchement de deux ou trois aiguilles. Le palais impérial dominait le reste de la ville de son immense stature. Le reste des constructions, moins haute mais faites dans les mêmes matériaux, entouraient la forteresse de ses rues bien découpées. D'autres tours se dressaient ça et là, qu'aucun humain dépourvu de balais n'aurait pu atteindre aussi naturellement que les autochtones. La plateforme sur laquelle la ville était construite surmontait une gigantesque toile d'araignée, dont le premier niveau touchait presque la masse visqueuse de lave en dessous.

Harry et Snape passèrent au dessus de ce qui s'apparentait à un marché vide. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Un silence presque trop parfait régnait autour d'eux, seulement troublé par les grondements souterains et d'autres bruits qu'Harry espérait 'normaux' pour l'endroit. Il osa se rapprocher de Snape mais, après hésitation, il remit ses questions à plus tard. Il n'était pas rassuré de se trouver là, dans une terrifiante ville fantôme, au milieu d'un volcan actif, avec Snape pour toute compagnie.

Ils prirent de l'altitude et se posèrent sur une vaste terrasse, à mi-hauteur de la forteresse de l'Empreur. Harry, courbaturé après plus de six heures de voyage, prostré sur son balais, eu un mal fou à déplier les jambes. Snape attendit patiement qu'il se detende et s'étire. Le jeune homme sentait tous ses muscles souffrir, ankylosés après tant d'immobilité forcée. Après cinq minutes, Harry, balais en main, s'approcha de Snape en massant sa nuque douloureuse. Le Daedra le fixa intensément, cherchant à connaître son état de santé puis, il se détourna de son hôte et fit face à la porte, gardée par deux statues de dragons de métal noir piqueté des mêmes éléments blanc et translucibles que sur son armure. Leurs yeux étaient deux énormes rubis. Snape et l'un des deux dragons semblèrent se fixer un instant. Harry eut ensuite la très désagréable sensation que le dragon le regardait. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la sensation disparut.

Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall au plafond haut. Le sol semblait fait de marbre et des colonnes aux motifs torsadés soutenaient le plafond. Sur les murs étaient accrochées de somptueuses tapisseries, aux représentations diverses. L'une d'entre elles représentait une cité daedra entourée de lave et d'eau, et Harry songea qu'il devait s'agir de l'Atlantide, la première Oblivion. Beaucoup représentaient des combat contres des créatures étranges. Peut-être des représentations de l'époque de Malog Bal et de sa campagne de domination. Ils longèrent un couloir et passèrent une grande porte apparement faite en bois. D'un bois rosâtre tel qu'Harry n'en avait jamais vu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une autre pièce. En face d'eux, de vastes escaliers menaient à une gande porte à double battants sur la quelle était sculpté une tête de dragon. Deux étendards, chacun d'un côté de la porte, devaient représenter le drapeau de l'empire : un dragon, couleur acier, les ailes ouvertes, la tête courbée et la queue tordue jusqu'à créer une pointe ; le dragon semblait être un losange parfait. Le reste du drapeau était noir.

Sur les deux autres murs, parfaitement symétriques, partaient six autres escaliers, moins imposants et hauts que ceux d'en face, chacun menant à une porte surmontée d'un symbole. L'un d'entre eux représentait un crâne daedra, un autre représentait un arc et une flèche sur laquelle étaient plantés un étrange poisson et une sorte de fruit. Un autre montrait simplement un livre ouvert ; le suivant, une balance comme celle dont Harry s'était servie en cours de Potion, pendant sa scolarité ; cela lui semblait si loin...

Il suivi Snape, celui-ci ayant choisi la dernière volée de marche, celle conduisant à la porte surmontée de deux sabres croisés. En se rapprochant, Harry se rendit compte que la porte était différente de celles qu'il avait vu auparavant. Elle n'était pas faite de ce mystérieux métal noir veiné, ni de ce bois si particulier. La porte semblait être une masse vivante de tentacules refermés les uns contres les autres et, quand Snape s'approcha, les tentacules verdâtres s'éloignèrent dans un gargouillis écoeurant, se répendant sur le mur entourant le trou ainsi libéré. Snape entra, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'approcher de cette masse grouillante. Cependant, les tentacules semblaient se rapprocher à nouveau pour refermer l'ouverture, et Snape l'attendait. Harry retint une grimace dégoûtée et se hâta de passer l'ouverture. Il entendit un léger bruit de succion lorsque, dans son dos, la porte se referma.

Harry espéra vivement que le chemin à parcourir n'était plus très long. Le voyage l'avait épuisé et, bien qu'il n'ai aucune certitude quand à sa capacité à s'endormir dans un endroit aussi terrifiant, il aurait bien voulu s'arrêter un moment.

Aussi fut-il rassuré lorsqu'il aperçut que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait à un luxueux salon. Ils étaient apparement arrivés dans les appartements privés de Snape. Le Daedra le fixait, jaugeant sa réaction.

Harry se racla la gorge, sentant qu'il devait parler. Il n'y avait pas eu de mots prononcé depuis des heures et les dernières paroles qu'Harry avait entendues, celles des membres de l'Ordre lui disant au revoir, semblaient remonter à une éternité.

- C'est chez vous ? demanda-t-il.

Le Daedra resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre :

- Oui.

- C'est... joli, commenta le Gryffondor en regardant le sol de marbre.

Snape eu un sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez de la porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fut choqué. Premièrement parce que Snape avait sourit, ce qui était un exploit ; et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait pas été ironique ou méprisant, ce qui était également un exploit incontestable.

- Ah, euh... La porte... C'est quoi, au juste ?

- Un Supplice de Mora, sourit Snape. C'est effectivement assez... glauque... Mais vous vous y ferez...

Il y eu un long silence. Harry ignorait comment réagir face à un Severus Snape 'normal' et Snape, lui, semblait ne pas vraiment savoir comment se comporter face à un invité humain.

- Bon, finit-il par dire. Je penses que vous êtes fatigué par le voyage. Vous devriez manger et aller vous coucher. Demain, nous verons plus en détail l'organisation de votre entraînement. D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça. Il ne pensait pas être assez serein pour dormir, mais il n'allait pas non plus le faire remarquer à Snape.

- Venez, c'est par là, lui indiqua le Daedra en le conduisant dans une pièce voisine qui devait être la salle à manger.

Harry s'assit donc à la table dressée, couverte de toutes sortes de plats locaux. Snape s'assit en face de lui et le fixa intensément. Ce regard aux pupilles dilatées mettaient Harry très mal-à-l'aise.

- Quoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? interrogea à son tour son hôte et désignant les mets présentés sur la table.

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux à la nourriture. Il ne reconnu rien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'Empereur à fait en sorte que vous ayez à votre arrivée une grande diversité de notre alimentation. Il souhaite votre avis.

- Mon... avis ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Eh bien, commença Snape, se grattant distraitement le crâne, juste derrière une de ses cornes. Nous sommes encore un jeune peuple mais l'Empereur et nous-même sommes pressé de nous ouvrir au reste du monde pour le commerce. L'Empereur aimerait avoir l'avis d'un humain sur un maximum de choses. Pour savoir si nous pourrons vendre nos propres produits agricoles, par exemple... Nous imaginons que les touristes seront peu nombreux mais ça n'empêche pas le commerce.

Harry resta dubitatif un moment : les Daedras voulaient... commercer... avec le monde humain ?

- Mais votre île est recouverte de lave, de neige et de cendres. Rien ne poussera ici !

- Tout ce que vous avez sous les yeux vient de nos cultures. Une faune et une flore telle qu'il n'en existe nulle part ailleurs. Nous espérons que ces produits uniques pourront intéresser les humains. C'est pourquoi l'Empereur souhaite fortement votre avis.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. La perspective de goûter à tout un panel de produits provenant de sols toxiques n'était pas pour le ravir. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il faudrait bien qu'il se nourrisse à un moment ou un autre... et il était déjà affamé. Il soupira, et se décida à goûter quelque chose.

Il se saisit d'un couvert, très semblable à ceux utilisés par les humains européens, et piqua dans un morceau de... viande, imagina-t-il, qu'il porta ensuite courageusement à sa bouche. Il fut surpris de trouver à cette chair un goût agréable, à mi-chemin entre du poulet et du homard. La sauce qui l'accompagnait ravivait le côté sucré de la viande et Harry estima que c'était tout simplement excellent. Il mâcha consciencieusement, sous le regard curieux de son hôte, avala et exprima son opinion :

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est très bon, affirma-t-il en désignant le plat das lequel il s'était servi.

Snape poussa un soupir satisfait, apparemment rassuré.

- C'est du sautcendres.

- Mmm ? Du quoi ? demanda Harry, la bouche pleine car il venait de se resservir. Ça aussi c'est très bon.

Snape sourit, apparemment satisfait des réaction du jeune homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : bientôt, vous visiterez un peu les alentours, et vous saurez alors d'où viennent ce que vous avez sur la table.

Harry acquiesça, et goûta à autre chose.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il goûtait à tout, Harry donnait son avis. Il aima particulièrement le sautcendres grillé et les pommes de cendres qui l'accompagnaient, nappé de cette sauce faite de gelée de netch et d'essence de choucard ; apprécia la viande de sangligore ; se tâcha copieusement en décortiquant ses pinces de vasards et se régala des œufs d'aigles osseux. La viande de salamandre lui mit le feu au gosier avant qu'il ai eu le temps d'apprécier son goût et il ne fit qu'accentuer la brûlure en voulant l'atténuer avec un verre de sujamma. Il vida donc une carafe entière d'une eau glacée provenant des glaciers avant de sentir sa gorge se rafraîchir délicieusement. Il goûta énormément de choses dont il ne retint pas les noms et but de nombreuses boissons toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il revint une fois sur le sujamma afin de l'essayer sans avoir la bouche en feu au préalable, mais c'était vraiment trop fort et la seule odeur lui fit tourner la tête. Seul un alcoolique surentraîné pouvait toucher à une telle boisson. Et comme l'alcool se vendait toujours très facilement, Harry ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le commerce daedra.

Après une heure de dégustation, Harry parvint à la conclusion que la cuisine daedra valait le coup, mis à part quelques mets que seul un Daedra semblait pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il en fit part à son hôte, qui fut ravi et impatient de raconter cela à Titus Mede II le lendemain.

Harry était épuisé, mais de nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et il n'aurait pu se coucher sans quelques réponses.

- Où sont les autres ? Je n'ai vu personne.

- Ils sont du côté nord de la ville. Ils ont déjà commencé à s'entraîner.

- S'entraîner ?

- Pour la guerre. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'est jamais battu en tant que Daedra. Nous devons apprendre à nous battre pour rejoindre Albus plus tard et aider l'Ordre a repousser Voldemort. Les autre sont sous la ville, dans les écuries drémoras, pour entraîner les dragons.

- Les dragons ?

- Tous les Daedras sont des guerriers de nature. Mais il y a plusieurs sortes de soldats. Par exemples, il existe les Drémoras : se sont des soldats daedras montés sur des dragons.

- Comme on monte sur des hippogriffes ?

- Oui, se sont nos montures à tous. Mais certains soldats sont spécialisés dans les attaques aériennes. Ce sont les chevaucheurs drémoras.

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas, vous avez des ailes ? Alors pourquoi monter des dragons ?

- L'être humain a bien des jambes, ça ne l'a pas empêcher d'apprendre à monter un cheval se déplaçant également sur terre.

- Oui mais un cheval va plus vite et plus loin qu'un homme. C'est une histoire d'économie de temps et d'énergie.

Snape haussa un sourcil entendu.

- Oh, fit Harry.

- Je crois que tu as répondu tout seul à ta question.

Harry se rendit compte que Snape l'avait tutoyé. Depuis quand le faisait-il ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Alors vous ne souhaitez pas faire la guerre aux humains ?

- Pour quoi faire ? interrogea Snape avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas moi... Comme pour toutes les guerres : le pouvoirs, les terres, les richesses...

- Sans être obligé de tuer pour cela, personne ne pourra nier que nous sommes les êtres les plus puissants de cette planète. Pour ce qui est des terres, nous sommes actuellement moins de deux cents et c'est une grande île. Nous n'auront certainement jamais de problèmes de manque de territoires...

- Oui mais vous allez... vous reproduire, non ? Peupler l'île ?

- Ce n'est pas... aussi facile...

- Ah.

Harry sentait bien que c'était un sujet sensible et il n'osa pas demander plus de détails pour l'instant.

- Pour ce qui est des richesses, continua Snape comme si de rien n'était. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions demander de plus. Vvardnfeld nous fourni les pierres précieuses les plus pures et les plus grosses du monde. Et en quantité telles que même en un siècle, les plus gros extracteurs de diamants humains ne pourraient atteindre notre production annuelle.

- Vous comptez donc beaucoup sur l'industrie de la joaillerie ?

Snape sourit et tapota le gros triangle transparent qui trônait sous sa gorge, sur son armure.

- De quoi crois-tu qu'il s'agit ?

- Je ne sais pas, du... Non... Ce n'est pas un diamant, quand même ?

- Si. Le diamant de Sanghine que j'ai donné à Albus ne s'appelle pas non plus diamant pour rien. Et tout ces points blancs que tu vois ici (il désigna les points transparents présents au milieu du métal de son armure) sont aussi des diamants.

- Et... Votre armure, les murs, tout ça... c'est fait en quel métal, au juste ?

- C'est du morgüliaque.

- Un rapport avec le nom de la capitale ?

- Oui, à l'origine, Minas Morgülian signifiait 'la ville de morgüliaque'. Avec le temps, elle est devenue Minas Morgül.

- Ca sonne mieux, confirma Harry. Et d'où vient ce métal ?

- C'est le volcan-esprit qui nous accueil qui nous le procure. Les matériaux les plus denses présents sur Terre viennent des profondeurs. Plus tu descends profondément dans les croûtes terrestres, plus les matériaux sont denses et solides. Les humains parviennent à creuser profondément pour rapporter des matériaux, mais un volcan ramène du minerai de bien plus profond encore. Nos armures sont sculptés dans des blocs de morgüliaque, dans lesquels il y a aussi des pierres précieuses duent à la pression du sous-sol d'où elles proviennent. C'est avec ce morgüliaque 'impur' que l'on fabrique des armures d'apparat comme celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas une armure de combat ?

- Non. Tu verras demain à quoi ressemble une véritable armure daedra.

- Et la peau ? Les plumes avec votre armure ?

- Ça, c'est du cuir de netch. Quand aux plumes, elles proviennent d'aigles osseux royaux.

- Ce ne sont pas ces oiseaux qui volaient autour des tours, quand nous sommes arrivés ?

- Ce sont des aigles osseux nains. C'est leurs œufs que nous récoltons et que tu as goûté, tout à l'heure.

- Ah... et les dragons à l'entrée ?

- Quels dragons ? Ah, eux ? Oui, ce sont des esprits de lave gardiens envoyés par Vvardnfeld. Ils servent de... portiers, en quelque sorte. Ils te reconnaîtrons, maintenant qu'ils ont mémorisé ton aura. Ils te laisseront passé même si tu arrive sous la forme d'un insecte. Ta signature magique est unique.

- Et toutes les portes, dehors ? Celle avec le crâne et les autres ?

- C'est la Haute-Autorité. C'est là que sont les appartements de l'Empereur et des six Ministres. Je suis moi-même Ministre de la Guerre et des relations diplomatiques avec l'extérieur.

- Et celle avec le crâne ? C'est le Ministre de quoi ?

- De la Santé.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

- Et les autres ?

- Il y a le Ministère du Commerce et de l'Economie, avec la balance. Le Ministère de la Culture et de l'Education...

- Ça, c'est le livre ouvert.

- Oui. Il y a le Ministère des Ressources, qui se charge de l'agriculture, la pêche et la chasse et...

- Severus ?

Harry se retourna et déglutit, il en avait presque oublier que Lucius Malefoy était aussi un Daedra, désormais.

Le voir avec des cornes, des ailes et une queue fut au moins aussi choquant que lorsqu'il avait vu Snape pour la première fois le matin même. Si Snape, déjà constamment vêtu de noir, portait très bien sa nouvelle apparence, il était étrange de voir un Daedra blond, quoique ses cheveux semblaient avoir pâlit.

- Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... Je me suis permis de venir saluer notre invité. Tout va bien ?

Harry acquiesça. Etre transformé en Daedra semblait avoir profondément amélioré le caractère de Snape. Peut-être en était-il de même avec Malefoy ? Ce qui n'empêcherait pas Harry de se montrer prudent.

- Comment as-tu... trouvé le repas ?

- Vraiment bien, dans l'ensemble.

Severus sourit.

- Harry, Lucius est d'autant plus inquiet de tes impression qu'il est le Ministre du Commerce.

- Oh ! Je penses que de nombreux humains seraient prêt à mettre un peu de cuisine daedra chez eux, fit-il pour Malefoy.

Le blond sembla rassuré.

- Viens t'asseoir, Lucius. Même si je pense qu'Harry ait grand besoin se reposer, maintenant.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, il avait encore des questions à poser.

- Viens, l'appela Snape en se levant. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Le jeune homme se leva, résigné à l'idée de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il suivi son hôte, qui le conduisit à une vaste chambre avec salle de bain individuelle.

- Bon, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas. Bon repos.

- Attendez ! Quelle heure il est ? On ne peut pas savoir quand est le matin et l'après-midi, ici.

Snape réfléchit un instant.

- Il doit être environ quinze heures en Ecosse, maintenant. Quatorze heures ici.

- Ah, merci.

Snape sortit et Harry s'assit sur le vaste lit. Il imaginait qu'un Daedra avait besoin de plus de place pour dormir étant donné qu'il devait aussi parvenir à caser confortablement ses ailes et sa queue dans le lit, ce qui expliquerait la taille des couches daedras. Il régla sa montre afin d'avoir l'heure locale, bien qu'il n'y ai en fait qu'un décalage d'une heure.

Il s'allongea confortablement, savourant la douceur des couvertures, il demanderait demain avec quelle peau elles étaient faite. Les aventures de la nuit et de la matinée sur son balais l'avaient épuisé et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité. Il eu une pensée pour ses amis, pour Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Que faisaient-ils en cet instants ? Étaient-ils en train de risquer leur vie pour repousser une nouvelle attaque ? Ou étaient-ils comme lui, immobiles dans leurs lits et songeant à lui et à ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver sur cette île ?

Bien sûr, Oblivion était loin d'être un pays accueillant au sens ou un humain l'entendait. Mais maintenant qu'Harry était là, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait l'île un peu moins terrifiante que ce à quoi il s'attendait au départ. C'était juste... différent. Vivre dans un endroit où la nature était maître et laissait éclater sa puissance.

Harry soupira et, allongé dans son lit géant, dans les appartements de Severus Snape, au cœur du sombre palais daedra, niché au dessus du magma bouillonnant du volcan Hekla, lui-même entouré de nombreux volcans libérant laves et fumées, il s'endormit.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Pour les terres d'Oblivion : Pour ceux qui connaissent 'The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim', pensez à l'extension sur Solstheim. Des terres de cendres et des montagnes glacées ! ^^ Et ceux qui connaissent 'The Elder Scrolls IV : Oblivion'... bah voilà, c'est Oblivion, quoi...

Pour Minas Morgül : Imaginez la vrai Minas Morgül telle qu'on la voit dans 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux', avec un côté forteresse de Cynder dans 'La légende de Spyro I : un nouveau départ'. Sinon, imaginez juste les bâtiments et tours qu'on voit dans 'Oblivion'.

Voilà, j'espère ramener quelques reviews pour cette fic mais je crois que je pers espoir... J'avais eu d'assez bons retours pour mes fics lors de leur première publications et là... Je viens de lire une dizaine de rev sur Dark Angel, Infiltration et 'Ist das möglich ?' qui m'ont sérieusement coupé mon optimisme... Le genre de reviews qui donnent pas envie de lire les fics en question... Bien sûr, ce sont des remarques pertinentes mais ça fait toujours mal au cœur quand on à que cinq reviews et que quatre sont comme ça... Alors que j'avais eu que des bonnes remarques la première fois... Enfin... J'espère avoir de meilleurs retours plus tard...

Emy.


	4. 3, Minas Morgül

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling). Les autres noms et termes appartiennent aux maisons d'éditions de 'The Elder Scrolls', 'Warcraft' et 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux'.

**Raited :** T.

**Couple :** Severus et Lucius.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Suparnaturel.

oOo

Toujours pas de réponses à donner puisque PERSONNE NE ME LAISSE DE REVIEWS ! VOUS ÊTES QUE DES RADINS !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 3, Minas Morgül**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il resta immobile quelques minutes, écoutant le grondement lointain du volcan sous la ville. Il était encore très tôt, mais Harry se doutait qu'il ne verrait pas de différence entre ce matin et l'après-midi de la veille. Il se redressa lentement et décida finalement de se lever. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain annexe où il prit une douche qui laissa sa peau rougie. L'eau remontait directement d'une source brûlante. Il fut presque soulagé de trouver Snape déjà debout dans le salon lorsqu'il entra, vêtu d'une sorte de robe de mage noire et argent. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire s'il s'était retrouvé seul.

- Alors, votre première nuit ? interrogea Snape en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Bien. Très bien, merci.

Il s'assit et prit un morceau de pain fabriqué à base de farine de trama, qu'il tartina généreusement de gelée de choucard.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, sous le regard satisfait de Snape, Lucius Malefoy était entré en compagnie d'un autre Daedra. Celui-ci, plus petit que Snape et Malefoy, avait un air jovial et un regard bienveillant.

- Bonjours, Harry, souffla Lucius Malefoy, l'air gêné.

- B'jour, fit celui-ci en réponse, la bouche pleine.

Après avoir déglutit, il salua poliment l'inconnu, qui s'assit en face de lui.

- Je suis content te rencontrer enfin, dit celui-ci avec un fort accent allemand. Je étais très pressé de toi voir. Je suis Titus Mede II.

- L'Empereur ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis le... l'Empereur, confirma le Daedra en faisant très attention à sa prononciation. Je ai pas beaucoup de habitude anglais, s'excusa-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Harry sourit, il voyait bien que l'Empereur faisait des efforts.

- Alors ? Tu penses Oblivion est comment ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

- C'est très sombre et effrayant au premier abord. Mais c'est aussi très beau et la nourriture est vraiment bonne.

Titus Mede II réfléchit un instant, cherchant à traduire les propos du garçon puis, avec un soupire, il se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda une traduction précise. Severus sourit mais répondit néanmoins. La réponse sembla grandement satisfaire l'Empereur qui sourit largement, dévoilant ses longues canines.

- Bien ! Content tu aime Oblivion.

Harry ignorait comment se comporter face à un empereur et, bien que celui-ci soit jovial, il se doutait qu'il y avait tout de même un certain code à respecter avec lui.

- Tu vas travail bien aujourd'hui commencer, non ?

- Euh, oui. Normalement je commence l'entrainement au plus tôt.

- Entrainement ! C'est ça, mot je voulais dire. Tu fais pas visite Minas Morgül avant ? Peut-être tu veux parler avec Vvardnfeld ou la Forge voir ?

- La Forge ?

- C'est là que sont forgé nos armes et armures, expliqua Snape, se doutant qu'il serait difficile à l'Empereur de répondre.

- Ah... Oui, ça devrait être très intéressant...

- Tu avec Severus vas là-bas ?

Harry haussa les épaules, lui ou un autre...

- Bon, mon anglais vraiment mauvais ! sourit Titus Mede II en se levant. Je travaille encore anglais en nous parler plus tard, toi d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, confirma le Gryffondor.

L'Empereur sourit et se dirigea vers le Supplice de Mora gardant la porte, qu'il passa avant de disparaître.

- Il est très sympas, votre Empereur.

Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

- Oui, on n'aurait pu rêver plus proche de son peuple.

- Si tu veux, mais je ne te force pas, Drago pourrait te servir de guide dans Minas Morgül...

- Drago ? Il est ici ?

- Bien sûr. C'est mon fils et lui aussi porte le sang de nos ancêtres Daedras. C'est lui qui m'a fait cette proposition mais si tu préfère, je peux...

- D'accord, d'accord...

Harry espérait juste que, comme Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy, Drago serait devenu moins arrogant.

oOo

- Tu porte bien ton nom, maintenant, déclara Harry en voyant Drago Malefoy s'approcher.

L'ancien Serpentard eut un sourire d'excuse en se touchant les cornes.

- Je suis plus un connard, je tiens à te le préciser.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tant la remarque était inattendue.

Il s'était rendu sur la terrasse sur laquelle il était arrivé la veille, là où Lucius lui avait dit d'attendre son fils.

Le blond s'immobilisa devant lui, apparemment mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais où tu veux aller, où... ?

- Je ne connais absolument pas la ville. Donc, je te suis.

- D'accord. Si tu veux, on peut passer devant le Temple pour aller à la Forge. Après on ira voir la dragonnerie drémora et on finira par rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Ça te vas ?

Harry acquiesça. Il était plutôt impatient de découvrir la Forge, mais aussi très curieux de voir les fameux chevaucheurs Drémora. Drago décolla, suivi d'Harry sur son Éclair de Feu.

Ils volèrent sans se presser autour du palais, jusqu'à rejoindre une vaste construction, s'élevant en hauteur et dont les veinures, étrangement, n'étaient pas du même rouge sanguin que le morgüliaque qu'Harry connaissait, mais d'un bleu vif virant sur le blanc.

Harry immobilisa son balais pour le regarder. Drago, voyant son intérêt, se rapprocha d'un coup d'aile pour se placer près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le Temple. C'est là que ceux qui le veulent peuvent communiquer avec Vvardnfeld.

- L'esprit du volcan ? Moi aussi, je pourrais ?

- Je pense, oui. Titus Mede II n'est pas le seul à décider du destin d'Oblivion. Et Vvardnfeld lui-même a du donner son accord pour ta venue.

- Je devrai sûrement le remercier de son hospitalité, dans ce cas...

- On a toute la matinée. Ce matin, tu dois surtout connaitre un peu la ville et peut-être les environs.

Harry piqua en direction des marches et se posa. Il laissa son balais à l'entrée et s'avança dans la grande pièce bleue. Au fond, un énorme cristal transparent, d'un bleu éclatant, semblait baigné la pièce d'une force apaisante. L'endroit était désert si l'on omettait un unique Daedra, à genoux face au cristal, agitant la queue d'un air irrité. Harry et Drago patientèrent quelques minutes, puis le Daedra se redressa et, après un salut dans leur direction, il sortit, apparemment bougon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, dit-il.

Évidement. Harry hocha la tête et, après un encouragement de son guide, avança vers le cristal. Lorsqu'il fut proche, il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais été doué en occlumencie mais il tenta de se défendre, crispant les mâchoires de concentration.

- _Calme-toi, jeune humain_, fit une voix amusée dans sa tête.

- _Vvardnfeld_ ?

- _Oui, c'est moi. Tu es venu me dire bonjour ? C'est très poli de ta part. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vienne me voir si tôt. En fait, je ne pensait même pas que tu viendrais. Les humains sont parfois si terre-à-terre ! Je pensais que tu ne croirait pas à mon existence_.

- _Il aurait fallut être aveugle ou sacrément buté pour nier votre existence_...

L'esprit sembla amusé de la réponse. Il lui demanda ses impressions sur Oblivion, sur Minas Morgül et les Daedras. Harry ne cacha pas qu'il était inquiet pour ses amis, qu'il était plus qu'anxieux et mal-à-l'aise face aux volcans et à son peuple. Il fut totalement sincère et Vvardnfeld le rassura quand à sa sécurité sur l'île. Ni Snape, ni Malefoy n'étaient plus un danger pour lui. Au contraire.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, sachant que Drago attendait et qu'Harry avaient encore beaucoup à voir. Alors Harry salua une dernière fois le volcan-esprit et rejoignit Drago, toute méfiance disparue.

- Alors ?

- On a un peu discuter. Il est très sympas.

Drago acquiesça avec un sourire. Harry récupéra son balai et ils s'envolèrent à nouveau. Il avait hâte de voir la Forge de morgüliaque de ses yeux.

oOo

La Forge était situé du côté nord de la ville et Drago désigna le terrain d'entrainement, tout proche, qu'ils rejoindraient plus tard. C'était une grande construction basse et bien qu'étant plus grande que le Temple, elle était beaucoup plus sobre dans son architecture. De gigantesques nuages de fumée noirs étaient soufflés par des cheminées hautes et le bruit d'un marteau sur une enclume résonnait jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Harry et Drago entrèrent en faisant bien attention à ne rien renverser. Il fallait certainement travailler ici pour comprendre la manière dont était rangé le matériel. Des blocs entiers de morgüliaque, plus ou moins pur, s'entassaient contre les murs, des bandes de cuir tombaient du plafond bas et un entassement de peaux diverses et variées s'était octroyé le coin du fond. De grandes armoires contenaient de nombreux bocaux, apparemment remplis de substances et d'ingrédients. Dans un autre angle, près de gros rouleaux de cuir, un énorme coffre débordait de pierres précieuses en tout genre. Des rubis, des émeraudes, des lapi-lazulis, des opales et des diamants, gros comme le poing de Hagrid.

Au centre se trouvait un puits béant, entouré de pierres et inondant la Forge d'une lumière flamboyante et d'une chaleur plus intense que celle qui régnait certainement au Sahara lors d'une grande sécheresse. En quelques seconde, Harry sentit ses vêtement lui coller désagréablement à la peau. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer et il eut soudain très soif.

Deux Daedras s'activaient autour du puits, attisant le feu ardent avant de sortir les morceaux de morgüliaque et de le marteler sur de larges enclumes. Les étincelles volaient et le métal, chauffé à blanc, était d'une luminosité violente. Harry imaginait à peine la température nécessaire pour amener le morgüliaque à une telle surchauffe. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent leurs visiteurs, les deux Daedras remirent leurs ouvrages dans les braises et s'avancèrent, leur faisant signe de sortir avec eux alors qu'il remarquaient les yeux rouge du Gryffondor.

Un fois éloigné, Harry put respirer avec plus de facilité.

- Ca va, gamin ? interrogea le plus petit des deux forgerons. Faut pas rester trop près, hein, c'est pas bon !

Harry le remercia de son intérêt, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir y retourner et contempler encore le morgüliaque chauffé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? interrogea-t-il.

- Des gantelets de combats. C'est le plus dur à faire, confia le plus grand. Tu es Harry Pat... un truc dans ce goût là, c'est ça ?

- Potter.

- Oui, c'est ça. Pourtant c'est pas un nom compliqué. Moi c'est Daavon Khorinian. Je suis serbe, à l'origine.

- Vous parlez bien anglais, le félicita Harry. Et vous ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers le plus petit.

- Je suis Shaavo, son fils. Nous nous sommes portés volontaires lorsqu'il à fallut choisir des forgerons. C'est la forge Khorinian et fils, sourit-il.

Fière de montrer leur travail, ils firent faire le tour des réserves à Harry, lui montrant les différentes sortes de morgüliaque, les accessoires et les ingrédients en tout genre.

Les étranges mixtures et ingrédients étaient utilisés pour des enchantements lors de la fonte des armures. Il fallait les mélanger à ce moment là pour un résultat optimal. Ils lui montrèrent tout un panel d'outils, certains semblables à ceux des forgerons humains, d'autres plus relatifs à la forge du morgüliaque.

Le morgüliaque dont était faite l'armure d'apparat de Severus était considéré comme 'impur' et on s'en servait uniquement, outre les armures d'apparat, pour les décoration et l'art en général. Il vit des blocs de morgüliaque pur, sans aucune pierre précieuse. C'était avec ce métal qu'étaient fabriqué les armures de combat. Harry, sous le regard amusé des trois Daedras, se vit proposé de soulever un morceau de métal pur. Il prit un lingot, de la taille d'un gros livre, dans sa main et le souleva... Le lingot devait bien peser une quinzaine de kilos ! Il le reposa avec un soufflement étonné.

- Comment vous faites pour porter des armures faites dans ce truc !?

Les deux forgerons se contentèrent de rire et l'emmenèrent dans l'armurerie, là où étaient stocké les pièces d'armure et les armes prêtes à être portées et utilisées. Harry fut tout simplement incapable de soulever le plastron, qui devait avoisiner les quatre-vingt kilos à lui seul. Il joua à l'explorateur lunaire en essayant des bottes, qu'il pouvait à peine soulever, et qui retombaient sur le sol de pierre avec un bruit sourd, sous les rires des trois autres.

Harry passa en revue les armes daedras, toutes noires veinées de rouge mais avec des espaces couleur argent. De longues épées, des dagues et des espadons aux lames dentelées. Des arcs dégageant une sorte de fumée verdâtre empoisonnée et leurs flèches à double pointes. Des marteaux et des masses sculptées de crânes grimaçant et d'impressionnantes haches d'armes aussi fines que tranchantes.

Sur un mannequin, Harry pu admirer une armure complète. Le plastron, noir et strillé d'argent, était fin et pourtant large au épaules. Le casque était long et éffilé et un tissus voilait les yeux, si bien qu'on ne pouvait voir le regard du porteur. Il se terminait par une sorte de bec et deux trous à l'arrière semblaient prévus pour laisser passer les cornes. Les bottes étaient identiques à celles de l'armure d'apparat mais les gantelets étaient d'une complexité effroyable, et Harry comprenait qu'il puisse s'agir là de la pièce la plus difficile à forger. Outre le fait qu'ils soient bardés de pointes et dotés de longues griffes mortelles, chaque bras était une arme. Sur le dos de l'avant-bras droit, un mécanisme permettait de faire sortir et de rétracter deux tortueuses lames parallèles mesurant plus d'un mètre. Sur le dos de l'avant-bras gauche était monté une puissante arbalète, élégamment protégée par des plaques de métal, ce qui constituait également un petit bouclier. Le tout était noir veiné de gris et les Khorinian lui apprirent que, une fois portée, l'armure 'prendrait vie' et que les veinures argentée prendraient leur couleur rouge si spécifique au morgüliaque.

Après lui avoir assuré quil pourrait la porter sans s'épuiser, les deux forgerons prirent les mesures d'Harry afin de lui forger une armure qui, si elle n'aurait pas la même épaisseur et la même robustesse que les armures daedras normales, lui serait tout de même d'une grande protection.

Ils finirent par quitter la Forge, laissant les Khorinian reprendre leur ouvrage, et survolèrent la vaste place qui serait un jour le marché de Minas Morgül, quand leur population aura augmenté, sûrement. Ils arrivèrent au bord de la plate-forme soutenant la ville et descendirent encore, dépassant les niveaux supérieurs de la construction en forme de toile d'araignée. Ils se posèrent finalement près du centre et suivirent les ponts jusqu'à la large ouverture qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Si près de la lave, la chaleur était très présente. Pas autant que dans la Forge, mais assez pour qu'Harry commence à transpirer. Mais, comme pour la Forge, il supporta sans rechigner l'air lourd tant le spectacle était incroyable.

De nombreux boxes s'alignaient autour des larges couloirs. La plupart étaient vides mais certains était occupés par de grands dragons, arborant de vastes nuances colorées, allant d'un rouge léger à un vert sombre, en passant par des jaunes canari et des bleus criards. Harry n'avait pas vu une telle diversité de couleurs depuis près de deux jours. Les bêtes, loin d'êtres agitées et violentes, passaient leurs mufles intéressés à l'extérieur de leurs boxes pour renifler d'un air curieux en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

- Tu veux en toucher un ? proposa Drago avec un grand sourire.

- Sérieux !?

Le blond acquiesça alors qu'Harry craignait une mauvaise blague. Pour le rassurer, Drago s'approcha du dragon bleu et l'appela. Clignant des yeux avec intérêt, le dragon tendit son long cou vers la main tendue et y appuya le bout de son museau. Drago tourna les yeux vers le Gryffondor et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Après une certaine hésitation, Harry s'approcha et le dragon le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie autant les humains que les Daedras, souffla-t-il à son guide.

- Elle ne te fera pas de mal, assura Drago. Blaubeere, sois polie avec Harry, veux-tu ?

- Blaubeere ?

- Ça veux dire 'myrtille'. C'est la dragonne de l'Empereur.

Harry sourit, il s'était attendu à un nom de guerre. Mais en considérent les nuances violacée que la drogonne portait sur le poitrail et la gorge, il trouva finalement le nom totalement justifié.

- Touche-la, encouragea Drago.

Après un premier moment de méfiance, Blauebeere semblait soudain très curieuse de voir de plus près son visiteur, si bien qu'elle tendait le cou au maximum pour renifler l'étranger, et Harry n'eut pas à tendre très loin sa main pour toucher le museau écailleux, juste entre les naseaux. Il la gratouilla là où les écailles étaient moins épaisses et la dragonne sembla ronronner à cette attention. Harry souriait bêtement, un air niais sur le visage.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Sans parvenir à se défaire de son air bêtement heureux, et après quelques caresses, Harry alla saluer le dragon voisin.

Il caressa avec extase les huit dragons et dragonnes que comptaient les écuries pour le moment, achevant son tour par le magyar à pointe vert sombre qui, Harry l'apprit par Drago, était le dragon de Severus. Il sourit en imaginant son ancien Maître des Potions sur cette manifique créature et, en flattant l'encolure écailleuse de Endeffekt, sous les ronronnements de celui-ci, il eut une pensée douloureuse à l'idée de la femelle magyar à pointe qu'il avait quelques peu 'malmené' lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, presque dix ans auparavant.

- Ça veut dire quoi, Endeffekt ?

- 'Résultat final'.

- Très Serpentard, non ? 'La fin justifie le moyen', c'est ça ?

- Severus reste un Serpentard, Daedra ou pas, acquiesça Drago.

Avec l'assurance qu'il pourrait revenir quand il le souhaiterait, mais soupirant tout de même, Harry se résolut à quitter les écuries drémoras pour suivre Drago. Ils descendirent encore de quelques étages et s'arrêtèrent, la chaleur devenant trop violente pour Harry. Drago lui montra de loin le chantier naval, quelques dizaines de mètres sous eux. Les armatures de deux navires de guerre étaient posées sur les pontons et des Daedras s'activaient autour des carcasses. Le chantier était recouvert de plaques de métal de diverses formes attendant d'être assemblées. Pour des forgerons aussi habiles que les Khorinian, tordre quelques plaques de métal n'avait pas dû leur prendre beaucoup de temps. Harry imagina à quoi ressembleraient les bâtiments, une fois finis. Il était certain que leur seule vue inspirerait une grande crainte. Il imaginait ses lourds navires, voguant sur une mer de lave, crachant des panaches de fumées.

Il avait hâte de voir l'avancée du chantier et se promis de repasser régulièrement pour surveiller l'avancée des travaux.

Encore une fois, il serait bien resté un moment, mais Drago lui proposa de retourner dans les quartiers de Severus avant de rejoindre de terrain d'entrainement, afin qu'Harry puisse se vêtir plus convenablement et se restaurer avant de commencer l'entraînement. Libre à lui de faire un tour dans la ville, en prenant le temps qu'il voulait, plus tard. Drago lui montrait les grands axes de Minas Morgül, à lui d'y retourner autant qu'il le désirait.

oOo

La première réaction d'Harry, en revenant dans les appartements de Snape, fut de se jeter sur la carafe d'eau glacée que le Daedra, prévoyant qu'il aurait soif à son retour, lui tendait avec un sourire entendu.

Drago le laissa avec Snape pour rejoindre son père et Harry, soudain conscient de sa faim, fut ravi de trouver sur la table du sautcendre grillé, comme la veille. Snape mangeait distraitement, apparemment pris dans ses réflexions.

- Un problème ?

- Humm ? Non, je m'inquiète de l'avancée des préparatifs... Ce n'est pas aussi rapide que je l'aurai souhaité...

- Le chantier naval ?

Snape acquiesça.

- Bien sûr, grâce à nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons construire rapidement. Mais j'avais espéré être prêt au plus tôt... Mais ils seront près pour le départ, ne t'inquiètes pas...

- Et jusqu'à quand est-ce que je suis censé rester ici ? Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit. En fait, il m'a juste dit de partir avec vous pour m'entraîner ici.

- Plus tu resteras ici, plus la situation à l'extérieur s'aggravera. Mais plus tu reste ici, plus tu sera préparé à affronter Voldemort... C'est un cercle vicieux... Il faut trouver un juste-milieu. J'ignore ce que tu sera capable d'apprendre en deux semaines ou en un mois. Nous aviserons en fonction de tes entraînements.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, et Harry espérait qu'il comprendrait facilement le fonctionnement de la magie daedra.

Il y eu un silence. Severus s'était replongé dans ses pensées et Harry, tout en mangeant, se repassait sa matinée en tête, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire.

- J'ai vu votre dragon.

- Oui, j'avais deviné que Drago te ferait faire sa connaissance. Comment le trouves-tu ?

- Très beau. Et il a l'air très intelligent, aussi.

- Il l'est. Et ne commets jamais l'erreur de parler à un dragon comme tu parlerai à un autre animal. Il te le ferait payer très cher, un jour ou l'autre. Il sont très rancuniers.

- Un peu comme les hippogriffes ?

- Oui, sourit Severus, amusé. Comme un hippogriffe... en dix fois pire.

- J'ai aussi rencontré les forgerons. Ils vont me forger une armure légère. Combien de temps vous croyez qu'ils vont mettre pour la forger ?

- Très peu de temps. Ils forgent des armures très complexes et je penses qu'ils t'épargneront les 'accessoires' en tout genre. Une armure simple, avec une moindre épaisseur et sans enchantements devrait être l'affaire de quelques heures. A quelle heure es-tu allé les voir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il était tôt et on était déjà allé au Temple avant... Peut-être sept ou huit heures, pas plus.

- Humm... vu l'heure, ils l'on peut-être déjà fini... s'ils s'y sont mis à ton départ, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Cela dit, ils ont beaucoup de travail alors je ne pense pas qu'ils viendrait l'amener jusqu'ici. Après le repas, j'irai y faire un tour pour voir ce qu'il en est.

- Je ne veux presser personne ! s'empressa de dire Harry. J'étais juste curieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Ils se turent de nouveau, et Harry n'osa pas vraiment relancer la discussion. Il y avait une question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis le matin mais il n'osait la poser, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux la poser à Drago ou attendre d'avoir la réponse autrement.

- Quelque chose te perturbe ? interrogea Severus, qui voyait Harry se mordre distraitement la lèvre inférieure depuis un moment.

- Non. Enfin, oui. J'aurai une question mais... elle est un peu... délicate.

- Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit mais pose ta question, il se peut que je me sois trompé.

- Bah, je me demandais... Où sont les... les femelles daedra ?

- Nous y voilà, soupira Severus en s'adossant à son siège. Je me demandait quand tu allais le remarquer... Tu as raison, c'est un sujet... délicat.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est compliqué. Tu vas comprendre.

Harry posa les coudes sur la table, attendant les explications.

- Je vais te dire la chose de manière à ce que tu la comprenne : il n'y a pas de femelles daedras. Ça n'existe pas.

- Hein ? Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a que des mâles daedras ?

- Oui est non. Chez les humains, il y a la femelle et le mâle. Si un troisième sexe apparaissait, comment le nommeriez-vous ?

- Je... Je n'en sais rien. La question ne c'est jamais posée.

- Donc vous n'avez pas de mot pour. C'est pareil pour les Daedras. Il n'y a que 'Daedra', la notion même de 'sexe' n'existe pas dans la langue daedra puisqu'elle signifie une diversité. Il n'y a pas de 'mâle' au sens où un humain l'entend. Le mot 'mâle' existe chez les humains parce qu'il y a une 'femelle'. La lumière porte un nom parce qu'il fallait la différencier de l'obscurité. Le blanc existe grâce au noir et réciproquement. La langue daedra n'a jamais eu à utilisé des mots de ce genre. Je comprend qu'il sera plus facile pour un humain de dire que les Daedras sont tous des mâles. Nous ne ressemblons pas aux femmes et nous n'avons aucun de leurs... attributs. Mais sache que pour nous, il n'y a pas de mâle. Il y a juste des Daedras. La définition s'arrête là. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois. Mais... Vous dites vous-même que vous n'avez rien de... des femmes... Alors comment... comment vous faites pour...

- Nous reproduire ? compléta Severus.

Harry acquiesça tandis que son hôte se grattait distraitement le menton.

- A l'origine, Malog Bal n'a pas créé une espèce. Il a créé une armée. Son but n'était pas que les Daedras deviennent une race. Il n'a pas conçu de système reproductif. Alors, qu'un Daedra ait un petit... c'est extrêmement rare. Déjà pour cette raison, mais aussi à cause de nos gènes. Nous sommes le mélanges de reptiles, de mammifères, de poissons et de diverses autres créatures. Tu imagines le blocage lorsqu'il s'agit pour le corps de décider quoi choisir ?

- Mais alors, ceux qui réussissent à avoir des petits, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Des embryons ou des... trucs ?

- Les plus vivables sont des œufs.

- Ah...

Harry eut une vision plutôt nette d'un Severus Snape, vêtu d'un costume de poule, en train de couver un œuf... et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Mmmph ! Non, rien, baragouina Harry sans oser regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

Il n'osa plus lever les yeux vers lui pendant un moment, avant de demander :

- Mais comment ça se passe ?

- Eh bien, si deux Daedras s'entendent bien et s'aiment, ils décident de devenir un couple. Et comme dans tous les couples, eh bien... je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, hein. Si, par un grand hasard, l'un des deux est fécondé, il pondra un œuf au bout de six semaines. Ensuite, l'œuf grandit et se développe pendant deux ans avant d'éclore et de donner un petit Daedra. C'est tout. Vvardnfeld pense user de sa magie pour essayer de nous permettre de nous reproduire plus facilement. Peut-être que d'ici à quelques années, ce sera moins rare...

- Il y a combien de chance qu'un Daedra... 'tombe enceinte' ?

- Peut-être une chance sur dix mille.

- Si peu !? Ça veut dire que vous devez faire... _vos affaires_... avec votre compagnon dix mille fois pour avoir _une seule_ chance ?

Severus acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Oui mais tu sais, étant donné notre longévité, faire dix mille fois 'nos affaires' avec notre compagnon n'est pas vraiment un record.

Harry rougit violemment à cette remarque, mal-à-l'aise sous le regard moqueur de son hôte.

- Et l'œuf, quand il est pondu, il est de quelle taille ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- A peu près celui d'une poule.

Et Harry pouffa à nouveau.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà ! Il me tard quand même de finir de la poster. J'en ai marre de regarder tous les jours si j'ai des reviews pour m'apercevoir que je n'ai aucune réponse. Quand je pense aux recherches que j'ai fait sur la géographie et la géologie de l'Islande ; et au temps que j'ai passé à travailler cette fic, à la lire, la relire, la corriger, en me disant qu'elle allait plaire, que j'en étais fier... Deux reviews jusqu'à présent... Merci, vraiment. Deux reviews, c'est TELLEMENT généreux !

A la semaine prochaine quand même.


	5. 4, le début de l'entraînement

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling). Les autres noms et termes appartiennent aux maisons d'éditions de 'The Elder Scrolls', 'Warcraft' et 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux'.

**Raited :** T.

**Couple :** Severus et Lucius.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Supernaturel.

**Réponses ax reviews : **

**DarkRockelle :** Je suis très heureux d'être celui qui te fait prendre ta plume numérique lol.^^ Je suis pas très crossower donc... Ouais, je me suis sacrément embêté pour les recherches (géologiques et géographiques de l'Islande) et pourtant tu as vu ? Aucune reviews ! (enfin si deux... avec toi, ça fait trois...). Je trouve qu'on a assez des livres pour le caractère des persos. Et qu'une fic est justement faite pour déborder. Si on veux garder un Severus tel quel, faut lire les livres, pas des fics. Alors je ne me gêne pas pour faire ce que je veux de Sev. Depuis que j'ai ce compte, j'ai reçu des reviews 'cools' et des commentaires plus... négatifs XD. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ta review ! Avec les rev' que je me ramenai jusqu'à présent (sauf pour mon Shingeki no Kyojin où je suis bien accueillit), j'avais l'intention de m'arrêter de poster sur HP (considérant les lecteurs comme assez ingrats), mais quand je reçoit des reviews comme les tiennes (avouons-le c'est la première fois), ça balay mes hésitations ! Merci mille fois de tes encouragements, et j'espère par dessus tout ne pas te décevoir ! Bonne lecture !

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

oOo

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 4, le début de l'entraînement**

Une fois son fou rire passé, Harry put terminer son repas dans le calme. Severus ne s'attarda pas et, après avoir demandé au Gryffondore de l'attendre, il s'en fut vers la Forge au cas où, comme il l'imaginait, son armure serait déjà prête.

Il ne fut pas absent longtemps et il ne revint pas les mains vides.

Harry s'extasia un moment devant l'ouvrage des Khorinian, avant de se décider à s'en vêtir par dessus ses propres vêtements. Elle ressemblait à un mélange entre une armure d'apparat et une armure de combat, heureusement dépourvue des doubles lames et de l'arbalète-bouclier. Elle n'était certes pas aussi lourde que les armures classiques, mais son poids était inhabituel pour Harry, habitué à de simples robes de sorciers. Il pouvait se déplacer sans problème mais ces déplacement lui donnaient des sensations différentes et il espéra s'habituer rapidement au port de l'armure.

Harry marcha un peu dans la grande pièce, sous le regard de Severus, qui lui conseillait certains mouvements afin d'évaluer ses limites. Finalement, se disant que, pour mieux apprendre à porter cette armure, il lui valait mieux s'entraîner avec, Harry était impatient de rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Lucius et Drago arrivèrent. Le jeune Daedra félicita Harry pour sa magnifique armure tandis que Lucius, s'étant instinctivement placé au côté de Severus, le regardait déambuler comme ce dernier.

- Eh bien, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, apparemment.

- Est-ce que je vais aussi apprendre à utiliser des épées ?

- Ça te serait sûrement utile, autant pour ta défense, au cas où tu ne pourrais plus user de ta magie, que pour ta forme physique.

- Cela dit, il a déjà assez à apprendre avec la magie, soupira Severus.

Lucius, sentant apparemment une certaine tension chez son ami, s'approcha plus près et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Severus. Il y a un problème ?

- Pas vraiment... C'est juste... le stress de prendre trop de temps...

- Tu sais qu'Harry va faire son maximum et que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, de toute façon. Calme-toi, Severus...

- Bon, nous, on va y aller ! lança brusquement Drago en se dirigeant vers le Supplice de Mora.

Harry le suivi après avoir salué les deux adultes.

oOo

- Il a l'air vraiment nerveux, non ?

- Qui, Severus ? Comme tout le monde. Mais comme il est le Ministre de la Guerre, il a de grandes responsabilités. C'est lui qui gère les chantiers et les entraînements. Ça fait beaucoup de choses, pour lui. Mon père et les autres Ministres n'ont pas autant de travail... Le Ministre de la jeunesse et de l'éducation n'a pas grand chose à faire vu que les jeunes sont très peu nombreux et que l'Académie n'est pas encore construite...

- C'est pour ça que ton père est souvent là ? Il lui donne un coup de main ?

- Mouais, on peut dire ça..., sourit le blond après lui avoir jeté un regard suspicieux.

Harry réfléchit. Pourquoi Drago répondait-il de la sorte ? Soudain, une hypothèse le frappa. Dans sa grande candeur, et malgré les révélations que Severus venait de lui faire sur son espèce, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

- Oh, fit-il en rougissant légèrement. Ton père et Snape sont... ensemble ?

Le blond soupira en secouant négativement la tête.

- Mon père aimerait bien. Mais Severus... Soit il en a pas envie et il ignore ses avances... Soit il a vraiment de la merde dans les yeux...

- Et tu penche vers laquelle des deux solutions ?

- Moi ? Je pense que Severus a tellement été rejeté et méprisé toute sa vie qu'il n'imaginera pas un instant que quelqu'un comme mon père puisse s'intéresser à lui... En plus, avec tout ce qui lui tourne dans la tête en ce moment... Je crois qu'il est à côté de la plaque.

- Et ton père ? Il compte faire quoi ?

- Tu sais, les Daedras vivent très longtemps. Et mon père est du genre patient. Je pense qu'il va continuer à lui tourner autour en attendant que Severus s'en rende compte... un jour...

- Et si Snape ne voit rien ?

- Sais pas... P'têtre que j'irait lui cogner dessus. Ça lui remettra peut-être le cerveau à l'endroit...

oOo

Ils se posèrent finalement à l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement, au grand soulagement d'Harry car voler sur un balais, vêtu d'une armure, était tout sauf confortable. Derrière eux, ils voyaient les énormes panaches de fumée de la Forge. Le bruit de lutte et d'explosion était persistant et ininterrompu. Harry et Drago s'avancèrent jusqu'à un Daedra qui semblait surveiller un entraînement de tir à l'arbalète.

- Salut, Illidan.

- Ah, Drago. Je me demandait quand on allait m'amener le nouveau. Déjà équipé ? finit-il en direction d'Harry, étudiant son armure d'un regard expert.

Harry acquiesça, fière de son 'uniforme'.

- Si tu veux commencer un entraînement magique, tu devrais aller voir Savos Aren. Sinon, pour un entraînement à l'épée, va voir Arthas.

Il désigna les deux personnes concernées avant de reprendre sa surveillance.

- Alors ? demanda Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu choisi ?

- J'aimerai bien apprendre à me servir d'une épée... Mais je suis ici pour apprendre la magie, à la base... On va commencer par ça, je pense.

Drago acquiesça et, tout en longeant le mur pour rejoindre l'aire d'entraînement de Savos Aren, Drago tenta d'expliquer à Harry le fonctionnement du plan dans lequel ils puisaient leur mana. Harry, malgré la patience du jeune Daedra, ne comprit pas grand chose et espéra qu'il se montrerait plus doué dans la pratique.

Savos Aren était un vieux Daedra (bien qu'étant donné leur longévité, Harry ne put lui donner d'âge précis) aux cheveux grisonnants tranchants sur ses plumes noires et rouges. Il avait un regard vitreux qui lui donnait l'air de regarder perpétuellement dans le vague et un long nez. Par certain aspects, il ressemblait à Dumbledore, et Harry eu un pincement au cœur en se demandant comment allait le vieux mage. Il ne l'avait quitté que depuis trente-six heures mais cela lui semblait si loin...

La zone d'entraînement de Savos Aren était divisée en couloirs individuels, un Daedra à chaque bout, une cible de l'autre. Harry fut extrêmement impressionné de voir les puissantes explosions qui frappaient les cibles après avoir été invoquées par les apprentis mages.

- 'Tag, Savos ! lança Drago en arrivant à la hauteur du mage.

- Drago. Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

Il tourna son regard vers Harry et le fixa dans les yeux quelques instants, ce qui le mit très mal-à-l'aise.

- Je pensais que tu l'emmènerai travailler les armes.

- Ça l'intéresse aussi. Mais il est venu principalement pour la magie.

L'autre hocha la tête. Il s'excusa et leur demanda de l'attendre. Il revint au bout de quelques instants et tendit à Harry un collier noir, orné de dents et de plumes, cerclant un petit rubis.

- Cette amulette à été créée spécialement pour toi, lui expliqua le maître en se penchant vers lui. Utiliser la magie daedra, pour un humain, est quasiment impossible, à moins de vider son énergie magique. Grâce à cette amulette, tu pourra utilisé le plan comme l'un d'entre nous. Fait y bien attention, surtout. Sans cela, tu ne peux rien faire.

Harry accepta l'objet avec reconnaissance et le passa immédiatement autour de son cou, la cachant sous le plastron de son armure. Apparemment satisfait, Savos Aren se redressa et lui fit signe de venir se placer face à une cible. Les Daedras les plus proches, curieux, l'observèrent un instant mais, sentant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise sous leurs regards, ils retournèrent poliment à leurs sortilèges.

Le premier sort daedra qu'Harry apprit ce jour là faisait sortir de sa main un jet de flammes, comme s'il avait eu un lance-flamme à la place du bras. Il avait à peu près compris comment fonctionnait le plan où il devait puiser son mana mais se servir d'une telle puissance était extrêmement complexe. Savos Aren lui montra le résultat attendu, projetant devant lui un jet de feu de plusieurs mètres qui atteignit la cible. Harry, malgré l'amulette, ne parvint qu'à quelques flammèches incertaines, dont fut pourtant satisfait le maître.

- Pas mal pour un débutant, commenta-t-il.

Harry continua un moment, cherchant à faire grandir les flammes ou au moins à les contrôler. Mais il s'épuisa très vite et, au bout de deux heures, il était à bout de force.

- Bon, je crois que ça suffira pour l'instant, fit Savos Aren avec un regard soucieux vers son nouvel élève. Tu devrais aller manger et dormir un peu.

Le Gryffondore hocha la tête et rejoignit Drago pour l'informer de son départ. Le blond voulut le suivre mais Harry lui assura qu'il saurait trouver son chemin et qu'il pouvait continuer son entraînement.

Il récupéra son Éclair de Feu et s'envola vers le palais. Il avait tout de même hâte d'enlever son armure.

Il se posa sur la vaste terrasse, à mi-hauteur de la tour centrale, mit son balais sur l'épaule et s'avança vers les deux gardiens de lave.

C'était la première fois qu'il se baladait tout seul dans Minas Morgül, et il craignit sincèrement de se perdre ou de rester enfermé dehors. Mais comme l'avait dit Severus la veille, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui après que les deux dragons aient fixé sur lui leurs yeux rubis. Il traversa le hall et passa la porte en bois rose, se retrouvant dans la salle de la Haute Autorité. Il monta la volée de marche conduisant aux appartements du Ministre de la Guerre et se retrouva devant le Supplice de Mora. La masse tentaculaire sembla un instant refuser de lui laisser le passage mais finit par libérer l'entrée, apparemment réticente. Harry se retrouva avec soulagement dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, espérant qu'il y trouverait quelque chose à manger malgré l'heure.

Severus avait apparemment prévu qu'il rentrerait tôt puisqu'il y trouva un repas dréssé, de toute évidence à son attention. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc sculpté et dévora son désormais plat daedra préféré : le sautcendre grillé.

Severus arriva à cet instant, accompagné de Lucius, lequel posait sur lui un regard constamment soucieux, car Severus semblait fatigué et nerveux. Harry sourit face à cette inquiétude, que Snape ne semblait pas remarquer... Drago avait raison : il était à côté de la plaque et ne remarquait pas les avances de Lucius.

- Déjà de retour ? demanda Severus en se forçant à sourire.

- Oui, c'est épuisant mais Savos Aren dit je me débrouille bien pour un débutant, répondit Harry, espérant que cette nouvelle le réconforterait.

Severus sembla se détendre et s'assis lourdement sur le banc, en face d'Harry, bien vite rejoint par Lucius, qui s'assit tout contre lui sans le quitter de son regard soucieux.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- On commence à manquer de matériel pour le chantier naval. Deux navires, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Vvardnfeld va nous en faire remonter mais il faut aussi des armes et des armures supplémentaires pour les soldats... Un contre-temps plutôt... énervant...

Lucius posa sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à le réconforter par sa présence. Finalement, Severus sembla se calmer.

- Enfin, on va y arriver..., soupira-t-il en agitant nerveusement la queue.

Lucius caressait distraitement son épaule, mais Severus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Harry chercha un moyen de rompre le silence. Il leur raconta son premier entraînement et les deux Daedras semblèrent heureux des résultats qu'il avait donné.

- Au fait ! s'exclama soudain Severus en se levant. J'avais oublié ! Je reviens.

Il partit dans le salon et saisit quelque chose sur un meuble, sous le regard curieux des deux autres. Il revint et tendit l'objet à Harry.

- Tiens, le diamant de Sanghine pour que tu communique avec tes amis. Il est lié à celui que j'ai donné à Albus. Pour l'activé, tu dois juste t'ouvrir au plan et lui demander de rejoindre son frère.

- Ah, merci ! J'ai l'impression de les avoir quitter il y a des semaines !

- Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose que je te le donne tant que tu ne savait pas t'ouvrir au plan. Maintenant, tu peux communiquer avec Albus et tes amis autant que tu le voudra.

- Merci, souffla Harry et serrant l'énorme diamant dans ses mains, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment tandis qu'Harry mangeait. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-même et il se sentait dodeliner de la tête, épuisé après son baptême de magie daedra. Il avait hâte de rejoindre les douces couvertures de son lit. D'ailleurs...

- C'est les peaux de quel animal, les couvertures ?

- Dans ta chambre ? C'est de la fourrure de smilodon des cendres. Elles sont confortables mais ne tiennent pas chaud. J'imaginais que tu trouverais déjà la température élevée. Normalement, on utilise plutôt de la fourrure de smilodon des neiges ou d'ours des glaciers.

- Des smilodon ? bailla Harry. Comme à la préhistoire ?

- Oui, mais en plus gros.

- J'aimerai bien en voir un..., fit-il vaguement.

- Tu en verra quand tu feras une petite sortie à l'extérieur de Minas Morgül.

Harry acquiesça et se prépara à se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il avait une dernière question anodine à poser :

- La porte qui ouvre sur la salle de la Haute Autorité, c'est du bois ?

- Ouais, du bois de spriggan de volcan. Du bois ignifugé. Et très esthétique.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Bon, je vais dormir un peu, moi...

- Repose toi. Le terrain d'entraînement et toujours en activité. Quelle que soit l'heure, tu pourra t'y rendre.

- D'accord, j'y retournerais plus tard, dans ce cas.

Il abandonna les deux Daedras à leurs réflexions stratégiques et, après s'être séparé de son armure, il se coula avec plaisir entre les peaux de smilodon des cendres. Trop épuisé pour appeler l'Ecosse. Il se promit néanmoins, juste avant de s'endormir, de les contacter dès son réveil.

oOo

Les troupes étaient en place le long de la côte. La prise de la Belgique et du Luxembourg leur avait coûté beaucoup plus d'hommes que prévu. Et la Hollande n'était pas encore annexée. Prise sur trois front, sa seule ouverture dirigée vers l'Angleterre, elle ne résisterait pourtant pas longtemps. Mais il fallait être patient. Rassembler des troupes en masse avant l'offensive. Stopper momentanément l'avancée des Armées. Les vivres et le matériel étaient insuffisants, et Voldemort prendrait le temps de régler ce problème avant de faire avancer ses lignes. Lentement mais sûrement. Le vieux fou et ces stupides amis des moldus et des Sangs-de-bourbes ne résisteraient pas longtemps. Mais il ne devait pas être trop confiant. L'arrogance lui avait déjà trop coûté par le passé. Il ne devait pas sous-estimer Potter et ses ressources. Il ne devait pas laisser la moindre chance à la prophétie de s'accomplir. D'ailleurs, Potter n'avait pas été aperçu depuis deux jours, lors des affrontement aux portes de Poudlard. Peut-être le gamin était-il blessé ? Ou peut-être que, sentant proche l'invasion de son pays, il s'était enfermé dans le château pour se préparer ?

Le Lord sourit. Se préparer ? Il ne comptait pas prendre le risque de se faire tuer après autant de travail. Il n'irait pas lors de la prise de Poudlard, bien que l'envie fut grande. Mais il ne devait pas risquer sa vie en s'approchant du garçon. Et même si le gamin le provoquait en duel, aussi destructeur que cela puisse être à son ego, il devrait refuser. Le plus important était qu'il préserve sa vie. Il avait honte, mais il devait se cacher de Potter, apparemment le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Tant que le garçon ne serait pas mort, il ne quitterait pas la Suisse, dut-il passer pour un lâche, il était bien trop avisé pour négliger les risques et prendre cette prophétie à la légère. Potter se préparait en vain. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le combattre.

Quand il serait capable d'acheminer davantage de vivres et d'équipement, et qu'il aurait remplumé son armée, quelque peu malmenée par la résistance beneluxoise, il pourrait s'occuper de la Hollande. Un fois qu'il n'aurait plus que des territoires conquis dans son dos, il pourrait se préparer à traverser la Manche.

oOo

- Harry, comment tu vas !? Tu as l'air malade ! Tu te sens bien !? Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Snape est dur avec toi ? Et...

- Du calme, Hermione ! Je vais bien, crois moi. Ca va, je te jure !

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien..., continua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, Harry, tu es tout pâle, confirma Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Harry secoua la tête et les rassura sur sa santé. Il leur décrivit Oblivion et Minas Morgül et leur appris ce qu'il savait des Daedras et de leur mode de vie. Il leur montra son armure avec fierté et tenta de leur décrire les différentes merveilles d'Oblivion. Ses deux amis furent surpris et rougirent un peu lorsqu'il leur expliqua comment les Daedras se reproduisaient. Ils parlèrent longuement et Harry fut rassuré de savoir que, durant les deux affrontements qu'il avait manqué, il n'y avait pas eu de dommages sérieux et que tout le monde se portait aussi bien que possible étant donné la situation. Il était deux heures du matin, et Dumbledore n'était pas disponibles pour l'instant. Mais Ron et Hermione promirent de faire en sorte que le vieux mage soit là lors de la prochaine communication. Ils fixèrent une heure et, à regret, finirent par se séparer.

Avec un soupir rassuré, Harry quitta sa chambre après une douche toujours aussi brûlante et après avoir enfilé son armure. Il n'avait pas très faim mais l'entraînement demandait beaucoup d'énergie et il se résolu à grignoter quelque chose avant de partir.

Alors qu'il traversait le salon, il vit Lucius, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la chambre de Severus, les yeux fixés avec tendresse sur le Daedra endormi. Harry ne s'approcha pas et se rendit à la salle à manger sur la pointe des pieds, ses bottes de morgüliaque, incroyablement silencieuses, semblaient avoir compris l'importance de la discrétion.

Il s'assit se servi un fruit, à l'aspect fort peu engageant mais qu'Harry savait délicieux, et le mangea sans se presser. Il voyait bien à quel point Lucius était concerné par l'état de celui dont il était apparemment amoureux. L'amour avait-il le même sens chez les Daedras que chez les humains ? Harry l'ignorait. Mais il trouvait cela dommage que Severus reste aussi aveugle aux attentions du blond. Cela ne le concernait pas, mais il pensait que lui dire les choses était le seul moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais Drago semblait ne pas vouloir s'en mêler directement, alors comment lui oserait-il le faire ? D'un autre côté, il ne faisait rien de mal en disant à Severus que Lucius intéressait à lui, si ?

Le corps à nouveau chargé de vitamines, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le Supplice de Mora, l'ayant apparemment reconnu, s'ouvrit sans rechigner, cette fois-ci, et il prit un instant, en sortant de la Haute Autorité, pour caresser le bois de spriggan, fasciné par son éclat rosé.

Lorsqu'il enfourcha son balais, l'envie le pris soudain de faire un détour par la dragonnerie et, considérant que, même si la situation était urgente, ils n'étaient pas non plus à un quart d'heure près, il passa sous la ville et atteignit les écurie drémoras.

Blaubeere sembla le reconnaître et gronda à son arrivée, piétinant sur place en tendant le cou vers lui, quémandant des caresses. Harry la grattouilla volontiers entre les naseaux, là où elle semblait aimé les chatouilles. La dragonne lui donna un coup de tête amical, qui le fit reculer de presque un mètre. Le dragon voisin poussa un grognement, apparemment jaloux. Harry s'excusa auprès de Blaubeere et alla faire quelques caresses au dragon noir et or. Bientôt, il fut appelé par le suivant, qui voulait aussi sa part de câlins. Une fois qu'il les eu tous caressé et qu'il se trouva en présence d'Endeffekt, le silence était revenu dans l'écurie et la plupart des dragons semblaient somnoler. Harry resta un moment avec Endeffekt, il trouvait ses nuances vertes et argents magnifiques. Quand un Daedra entra dans la dragonnerie, il se sentit intrus et se demanda s'il avait vraiment le droit de se trouver ici. Il sortit du box d'Endeffekt et observa le Drémora sortir son dragon de son box.

Le dragon, le jeune Gelöbnis, celui qui était d'un jaune canari presque comique, ouvrit ses ailes pour permettre à son chevaucheur de le seller.

Harry fixa la selle avec intérêt. Elle paraissait minuscule sur le dos du dragon, bien calée entre ses ailes, dans un espace dépourvu de pointe dorsale. Des larges et solides lanières de cuir de netch la fixait solidement en trois endroits. Au centre, comme n'importe quelle selle, par la sangle ventrale ; à l'avant, la selle était fixée par une double lanière entourant la gorge et repassait sous le poitrail pour être rattacher à la sangle ventrale ; à l'arrière enfin, une croupière terminait le maintient en serrant étroitement la base de la queue. La bride était évidement dépourvu de mors et seul quelques bandes de cuir servant a bien fixer les rênes étaient placées sur la tête du dragon.

Une fois sellé, Gelöbnis se mit à piaffer, impatient de prendre son envol avec son cavalier, lequel rit de tant d'enthousiasme.

Le Drémora se hissa sur le dos du dragon et, après quelques derniers réglages d'étriers et de sangles, il guida Gelöbnis vers la sortie, saluant Harry d'un signe de tête en passant devant lui. Harry le suivit à quelques distances et le regarda décoller. "Les Daedras ont une chance incroyable, de pouvoir avoir des rapports aussi amicaux avec les dragons. Mois aussi, j'aimerai pouvoir faire ça...".

Mais il ne portait pas le sang des Daedras et il se dit soudain que, s'il ne portait pas son armure et l'amulette donnée par Savos Aren, les dragons ne l'auraient sûrement pas reçu de la même manière...

Il fit une dernière caresse à Endeffekt et Blaubeere, ses deux préférés, et repris son balais pour rejoindre l'entraînement, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au chantier naval en passant.

oOo

Il tint à peu près aussi longtemps que la première fois avant de se sentir trop fatigué pour continuer. Il fut ravi de découvrir qu'il contrôlait un peu mieux les flammes qu'il invoquait, et c'est donc fatigué mais satisfait et confiant qu'il quitta l'entraînement, vers six heures du matin. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était complètement décalé. Mais il semblait qu'avec l'alternance des entraînements et les nombreuses siestes, il ne retrouverait un rythme 'normal' qu'en quittant Oblivion. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre le jour et la nuit, tant les nuages de cendres obscurcissaient le ciel, empêchant le moindre rayon de soleil.

Les muscles endoloris par les efforts, et par le retour en balais, il retrouva le palais avec plaisir, se sentant, étrangement, presque comme chez lui. En passant dans le hall, il croisa Lucius, quelques livres sous le bras, le regard vague.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Un peu de travail, répondit-il en désignant les livres de comptes qu'il tenait. Et toi, comment ça se passe ?

- Bien, je trouve que je m'en sort pas trop mal... pour un humain.

Lucius sourit à la remarque mais ne s'attarda pas, et Harry poursuivit son chemin. Quand il pénétra dans les appartements de Severus, il trouva celui-ci assis silencieusement devant des plans et de nombreux papiers, couverts de ce qu'Harry imagina être du daedra.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il tenait peut-être là l'occasion de lui glisser un mot au sujet de Lucius ?

- Salut, lança-t-il d'un air innocent en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Alors ? Ca avance ?

- Bof, grommela l'autre. Petit à petit.

Il resta un instant concentré puis, avec un soupir, abandonna sa paperasse et se cala confortablement dans son siège.

- Et toi ?

- Bien, bien.

Il y eut un silence. Harry ne savait pas comment faire glisser la conversation vers Lucius de manière anodine. Puis, décidant que, le tact n'ayant jamais été son fort, il valait peut-être mieux dire la chose simplement, il finit par déclarer :

- J'ai réfléchit à ce que vous m'avez dit... au sujet de votre... façon de vous reproduire.

- Ah ? fit Severus avec surprise, ne voyant apparemment pas où son hôte voulait en venir. Et, tu as d'autres questions ?

- Non, c'est pas ça... Vous... Est-ce que vous avez un compagnon ?

- Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non...

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'en voulez pas ?

- Je... je n'ai pas dit ça...

- Alors pourquoi vous restez seul ?

- Mais... Je suis seul parce que... Je ne suis pas le seul à décider, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas simplement parce que j'ai envie d'être avec quelqu'un qu'un Daedra va surgir de nulle part pour satisfaire mon souhait...

- Mais vous vous êtes quand même rendu compte que... _quelqu'un_... vous appréciait ?

- Qui ça ? s'étonna Severus.

Harry soupira. Drago avait raison : il avait vraiment de la merde dans les yeux...

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? Un Daedra qui passe beaucoup de temps avec vous, toujours soucieux de vous et qui ne rate pas une occasion de vous toucher... Ça ne vous rappelle personne ?

- Je... Mais... non.

- Je vous parle du Lucius.

Severus en fut bouche-bée.

- Lucius... Non, c'est stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me trouver ? Je suis loin de ses critères...

- Oh vous savez, moi ce que je dis, c'est ce que tout le monde à remarqué... sauf vous. Il est apparemment patient mais faut voir à pas non plus abuser de sa patience... Sinon, un autre Daedra pourrait vous le piquer.

Là-dessus, satisfait de l'air hébété de Severus, Harry se leva, but quelques gorgés de Finn et rejoignit sa chambre pour une petite sieste bienfaitrice, laissant Severus mariner dans son jus.

oOo

Après un moment, durant lequel il ne pu faire autre chose que fixer bêtement le mur en face de lui, Severus se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, les problèmes militaires ayant totalement désertés son esprit.

Lucius aurait des sentiments pour lui ? Impossible. Stupide. Insensé.

On lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il était laid et que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui et, de toute sa vie passée en tant qu'humain, aucune femme ni aucun homme ne s'était montré intéressé.

Bien sûr, vêtu de ses affreuses robes noires et avec son caractère de cochon, c'était compréhensible... Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ses vêtements et de son caractère... Comment Lucius, si beau, si calme, si... pouvait éprouver une quelconque attirance pour lui ?

Severus tourna en rond un moment, sa queue s'agitant nerveusement derrière lui, les plumes à demi-dressées sur la tête. Il se repassa ces six dernières années, les moments qu'il avait passé avec Lucius et, il s'en rendit compte, le blond était très attentionné avec lui et le couvait toujours de regard.

Il réfléchit à ce qui c'était passé les deux jours précédents, cherchant à savoir quels gestes Harry avait bien pu voir et qui l'aurait fait déduire que...

Severus soupira. Bien sûr. Lucius toujours collé à lui, toujours assis à ses côtés, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule dès qu'il le sentait tendu...

Bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas l'intérêt que Lucius lui portait, Severus se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué son manège plus tôt... Et il avait fallut qu'Harry le lui dise ! S'il ne lui avait rien dit, combien de temps encore aurait-il mit à s'en apercevoir ?

oOo

- Vous avez l'air malade, ça va ?

Severus bougonna, avachit dans son fauteuil, et fixa Harry, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre après une bonne sieste et avait trouvé le Daedra dans un état de profonde réflexion.

- J'ai pas envie de me prendre un râteau et de perdre mon ami en lui faisant des avances déplacées. Tu es _sûr_ qu'il... enfin, que je l'intéresse ?

Harry fit les gros yeux.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'est évident.

Severus laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

- J'ignore ce que je dois faire...

- Vous voulez un dessin ? ironisa Harry.

Severus lui lança un regard choqué.

- Tout de suite ? Il faut pas dire quelque chose, avant ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et, sans répondre, sortit des appartements après avoir pris quelque chose à grignoter en chemin.

Il rejoignit rapidement le terrain d'entraînement et retrouva Drago, déjà en train de s'entraîner sur des sorts de foudre. Les éclairs partaient dans tout les sens et il était évident que Drago avait du mal à les envoyer dans la direction voulue. Il cessa finalement le sort et grimaça.

- J'ai pas de problème avec les sorts de feu mais la foudre... c'est vraiment galère...

Harry ne chercha pas à le contredire est se plaça à une distance prudente de son ami et de ses sorts incontrôlés.

oOo

- Severus ? Tiens, j'ai croisé Terenas et il m'a demandé de te remettre ça... Ça ne va pas, Severus ?

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, soudain muet face à son ami. Il ne savait plus comment réagir désormais. Il sentait ses ailes raides et crispées dans son dos et ses plumes plaquées de panique sur son crâne.

- Severus ? Répond-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu te sens mal ?

Le blond semblait paniqué devant le mutisme de son ami. Il le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Non, je... ça va..., balbutia Severus, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es tout pâle...

Il semblait si affolé que Severus dut se résoudre à dire quelque chose pour le calmer. Mais lui dire quoi ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire 'Tu veux bien t'accoupler avec moi ?'. De toute manière, les mots seraient restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Alors quoi ? 'Tu veux sortir avec moi ?' lui semblait stupide et inapproprié. Il imagina de nombreuses phrases, qu'il trouva plus stupides les unes que les autres, sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de Lucius... 'Vous voulez un dessin ?' avait dit Harry. Severus soupira et, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre de toute façon, il se pencha, posa les mains sur les épaules de Lucius... et l'embrassa.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà, notre Sev/Lulu est en place !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 5 lundi prochain !

Bisous baveux.

Emy.


	6. 5, Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling). Les autres noms et termes appartiennent aux maisons d'éditions de 'The Elder Scrolls', 'Warcraft' et 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux'.

**Raited :** T.

**Couple :** Severus et Lucius.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Supernaturel.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**DarkRockelle :** Je ne pense pas que HP passera de mode. L'engouement est retombé, c'est vrai. Mais HP fait partie de nous tous tant son impact à été grand. Il y aura toujours des fans, je pense. Après, j'ai aussi l'impression que les auteurs de ces derniers mois, comme tu le dis, sont assez... bas de niveau en général... Je ne veux vexer personne mais c'est vrai qu'ils manquent d'originalité... et l'orthographe... une horreur ! Pourtant, il y a un logiciel de correction sur ff. Avant de poster son chapitre, il suffit de l'ouvrir et de le corriger. Ça prend pas longtemps et une bonne écriture rehausse la fic. Il y a des fics originale que je n'ai pas réussi à lire à cause du mauvais français, c'était immonde XD. Moi je chausse du 36-37 (ça dépend des marques). Faudra me présenter ta fille quand elle sera un peu plus grande. Si elle aime Rammstein, on pourrait monter un groupe ^^. J'espère quand même en avoir un d'ici là... Alors tu lis 'Shingeki no Kyojin' ? Ou tu regarde les animes ? C'est un peu lourdingue par moments. L'épisode 11 (anime) sont quasiment que du blabla ('et l'Humanité compte sur toi, ils vont mourir pour toi...' Blablabla... Tu peux lire jusqu'au combat Eren/titan féminin dans la foret des arbres géants, et continuer sur ma fic. Bien sûr, rien ne t'empêche de lire les autres tomes ^^.

BONNE LECTURE !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 5, Asche zu Asche, und Staub zu Staub**

Drago raccompagna Harry chez Severus après leur entraînement. Le Gryffondor contrôlait maintenant plutôt bien son sort de flammes et il espérait passer rapidement aux boules de feu, dont Savos Aren lui avait fait la démonstration.

L'heure de son 'rendez-vous' par diamant de Sanghine avec Dumbledore approchant, Harry avait quitté l'entraînement sans attendre d'être à bout de force. Drago lui proposait de l'emmener hors de Minas Morgül le lendemain lorsqu'ils passèrent le Supplice de Mora. Ils trouvèrent les appartements vides et silencieux. Songeant que Severus devait être occupé quelque part dans la ville, ils se contentèrent de manger un peu tout en faisant des prévisions pour leur sortie.

- L'ouest et une partie nord de l'île est sous les cendres, expliqua le blond en désignant les zones concernées sur une carte qu'il avait trouvé sur la table, là où Severus travaillait le matin même. On pourrait faire un tour sur le flanc sud-est des Langjökull et suivre la rivière Pjórsa avant de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que je te fais confiance, vu que je n'y connait rien.

- Ah, pouffa Drago. Harry Potter me fait confiance ? Qui l'eut cru ?

oOo

- Alors, Harry, raconte-moi. Comment vas-tu ? Ça se passe bien ? Tes amis m'ont dit que tu allais bien mais sans me donner plus de détails.

- Arrêtez, Professeur, on dirait madame Weasley, rigola Harry.

La remarque sembla vexer le vieil homme car il en resta soudain muet. Harry lui raconta à son tour ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son arrivée et lui parla de ses progrès en magie destructrice. Dumbledore l'écouta avec attention et, finalement, ce fut au tour d'Harry de demander des nouvelles.

- Ce n'est pas la grande forme, confia le directeur avec une grimace. Voldemort à beaucoup avancé et je craint qu'il ne se lance à l'assaut du Royaume-Uni très bientôt... Pour l'instant, il semble se tenir tranquille en assurant ses arrières mais... Il sera là bien plus tôt que ce que nous pensions...

- Dans combien de temps atteindra-t-il Poudlard ?

- Poudlard ? Dans deux mois, au plus... Mais nous ne devrions pas attendre qu'il ait pris toute la Grande Bretagne et qu'il soit aux portes du château pour réagir... Chaque jour voit de nombreuses victimes... Il faudrait réagir au plus vite...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, deux mois... c'était un délai bien insuffisant... Cela voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas passer plus de deux ou trois semaines en Oblivion... Mais apprendrait-il assez d'ici là ? Il soupira et assura Dumbledore qu'il en parlerait au maître-mage lors de son prochain entraînement. Il lui communiquerait la réponse dès que possible.

C'est donc d'humeur maussade qu'Harry reposa le diamant de Sanghine près de son lit, avant de se reposer encore une fois avant son prochain entraînement.

oOo

Lucius soupira avec satisfaction. Sa patience était enfin récompensée. Après presque six longues années, Severus avait remarqué l'interêt qu'il lui portait. Quand, comment ? Il l'ignorait et, pour tout dire, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait, désormais, c'était de rester près de lui les nombreux siècles de son existence daedrique. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre Severus, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, savourant le contact.

- Sev'... Ça va ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses... vouloir de moi...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait t'en rendre compte, finalement ?

Severus grimaça.

- Je suis désolé... C'est Harry qui me l'a dit.

- Harry ?

- Oui... Quand il m'a dit ça... Au début, je pensait qu'il se trompait mais... Je suis nul de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt...

- C'est pas grave, sourit Lucius. Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, glissant sa main sur son torse pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son aveuglement.

oOo

- Wah ! C'était quoi, ça !?

- Quoi ? demanda Drago en se rapprochant.

- Une grosse sauterelle jaune. Grosse comme un chien ! C'est partit par là.

Il suivirent cette direction et virent, à une dizaine de mètre d'eux, un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'insectes d'un jaune sale, tirant sur le gris, faisant de grands bonds pour s'éloigner d'eux. En une poignée de secondes, ils étaient déjà très loin.

- C'est quoi ?

- Des sautcendres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Son plat daedra préféré était donc cet insecte énorme ? Drago sembla comprendre ses pensées car il rit de son expression choquée. Il continua son chemin et Harry fut bien obligé de le suivre. Ils remontaient la pente menant aux hauteurs en zigzaguant pour qu'Harry observe à son aise.

Le paysage apocalyptique des arbres calcinés, dont ne subsistaient que quelques troncs noircis, et du sol gris recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière de cendre s'étendait à perte de vue. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de vent et l'air était lourd et silencieux. Pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à se sentir inquiet. Il laissait un profond sillon derrière lui, là où ses pieds avaient repoussé la cendre sur son passage, tout en suivant Drago vers une zone rocheuse où la cendre semblait moins présente.

Drago fit signe à Harry de rester silencieux et de s'approcher. Harry le rejoignit en étant aussi discret que possible et son ami lui désigna, loin face à eux, une forme souple avançant parmi les roches du Pléistocène.

- Un smilodon des cendres, lui appris le blond en lui tendant des jumelles.

Harry colla les œillères sur ses yeux et observa le félin géant marcher tranquillement, descendant la pente vers des sols moins abruptes.

- C'est avec ça que je me couvre, quand je dors, sourit-il.

- Ouais... Ils n'ont pas une fourrure aussi belle que celle des smilodon des neiges mais ils sont plus communs...

Une fois qu'ils eurent gambadé longuement sur le flanc de la montagne, rencontrant quelques sautcendres, un troll des montagne, un groupe de spriggans et un ours-garou apparemment égaré, les deux amis se décidèrent à se rapprocher de la rivière, où ils trouvèrent un groupe de netch cherchant apparemment un peu de calme. C'étaient des créatures étranges, vaguement semblables à des méduses d'un marron au nuances violacées sous le ventre et aux tentacules. Ils flottaient sans contact avec le sol, et ne s'offusquèrent pas lorsque le Daedra et l'humain se mêlèrent à eux pour les caresser. Leur peaux était un cuir très épais et Harry compris leur utilisation si coutumière chez les Daedras.

Harry découvrit les vasards, d'énormes crabes gris aux cris stridents vivant près de l'eau, aussi bien douce que salée, et Drago lui fit voir des aigles osseux royaux. Harry compris d'où venait leur nom quand il les observa avec ses jumelles : ils ressemblaient à des aigles entièrement noirs, mais leurs crânes, d'un blanc contrastant fortement avec leur plumage, semblaient dépourvus de toute chair et ils fixaient le monde de leurs orbites vides. Harry ignorait s'il pouvait réellement considérer ces oiseaux comme des êtres vivant ou comme une espèce mort-vivante.

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le bas de la pente, ils se trouvèrent à nouveau entourés de coulées de lave plus ou moins durcies. Par endroit, de gigantesques tubes laissaient voir des tunnels souterrains dans lesquels coulaient de grandes rivières de lave. Les grondements de la roche étaient incessants et venaient de partout à la fois.

Ils s'assirent non loin de l'entrée d'un tube afin de manger un morceau. Harry avait du mal à détacher son regard du tunnel souterrain.

- C'est dans ce genre d'endroit qu'on trouve des salamandres.

Harry grimaça. Il se souvenait bien de la viande de salamandre qu'il avait goûté et qui lui avait mit le feu au gosier.

Bien qu'ils auraient aimé s'attarder encore, le temps comptait et ils se décidèrent à rentrer à Minas Morgül pour faire une séance de magie.

La veille, lorsqu'il était retourné s'entraîner, Harry avait rapporté à Savos Aren la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore au sujet du temps qu'il leur restait. Le maître-mage avait grommelé et avait finit par décider que, dès le lendemain, ils se concentreraient sur les sorts protecteurs. Harry en avait évidement parlé à Severus également, et les entraînements avaient redoublé d'intensité. Le Daedra mettait désormais les bouchées doubles pour le chantier naval. Les Drémoras ne dormaient quasiment pas et le terrain d'entraînement était rempli du matin au soir, sans interruption. La tension était palpable, désormais. La Forge ne s'arrêtait plus et les Khorinian ne s'arrenteraient que lorsque chaque Daedra partant au combat sera parfaitement équipé. Vvardnfeld tentait de calmer son peuple par son aura, ce qui les détendit à peine. La pensée que, dans deux semaines à peine, ils partiraient au front les remplissait d'inquiétude.

Ils se rendirent directement auprès de Savos Aren, lequel expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement d'un bouclier-aura minime à Harry. Les sorts de défense semblant être moins éprouvants que les sorts d'attaque, Harry parvint à rester plus que d'habitude. Selon Savos Aren, un bouclier-aura daedra, bien invoqué et bien contrôlé, pouvait résister à un Avada Kedavra. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un sort demandant une concentration et une attention constante, et le moindre relachement pouvait interrompre le bouclier-aura. En seulement deux semaines, Savos Aren préferait qu'ils se consacre uniquement sur ce sort, afin de l'améliorer au maximum, même s'il devait être le seul sort qu'Harry apprendra lors de son voyage. C'était toujours mieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Harry avait recontacté Dumbledore dès qu'il l'avait pu, et l'avait informé du changement de programme. Le vieux mage lui avait demandé de remettre le diamant à Severus afin qu'il ait une conversation avec lui. Depuis, Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Cela remontait à la veille mais il se faisait du soucis. Severus avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée avec l'Empereur et semblait sur les nerfs. Sans la présence réconfortante de Lucius à ses côté, l'ancien directeur de Serpentard aurait sans doute fait une crise.

oOo

Harry se concentrait autant que possible. Son bouclier semblait sur le point de lâcher à chaque sort envoyé par Drago. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que le blond lui envoyait ses sorts de destruction, les uns après les autres, ce qui lui permettait de s'entraîner lui-même. Mais Harry peinait de plus en plus à repousser les attaques. Son bouclier-aura était encore faible et, même s'il parvenait à bloquer l'incantation, la chaleur des sorts de feu et le froid glacial de sorts de glace continuaient de l'atteindre. Son corps passait par de grandes variations de température et il craignit fortement de tomber malade sous peu. Après une longue résistance, Harry décida qu'il devait arrêter l'entraînement pour le moment.

Fort heureusement, Savos Aren était très fier de son bouclier.

Drago étant lui-même assez fatigué, ils quittèrent ensemble l'aire d'entraînement pour rejoindre le palais impérial. Malgré sa fatigue, Harry s'amusa à chatouiller la masse tentaculaire du Supplice de Mora avant qu'elle ne s'écarte. Les grognements qu'il perçut à travers la masse visqueuse sembla lui signifier que la chose, qu'elle soit sortilège ou être vivant, n'apprécia que moyennement la plaisanterie, ce qui fit pouffer le Gryffondor.

Il enleva rapidement son armure et lui fit prendre sa place, sur le mannequin qui trônait désormais devant son lit. Ainsi vêtu d'une simple robe de novice de destruction, il se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre une collation avec son hôte.

Quand il entra, Severus et Lucius étaient en train de 'roucouler' et semblèrent gênés lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le jeune homme les avait vu.

Harry s'assit en face d'eux avec un bâillement, leur signifiant qu'il n'avait rien vu.

- Alors, ton bouclier ? interrogea Severus.

- Pas mal... Je me débrouille de mieux en mieux. C'est tout de même dommage que la magie latine ne marche pas, ici. J'aurais bien voulu tester mes protection contre des sortilèges 'normaux'.

Severus sembla réfléchir à la question. Finalement, il déclara :

- Lorsque nous arriveront à Poudlard, nous repousseront les forces postées là-bas en premier. Ensuite, nous repousseront les sbires de Voldemort du Royaume-Uni avant de reprendre toute l'Europe... normalement... Ca ne se fera pas en un jour alors tu auras le temps de tester tes nouvelles connaissances magiques contre de la magie latine...

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, la bouche pleine.

- Harry ?

- Mmm ? fit celui-ci en relevant la tête.

Severus avait un air soucieux, comme de coutume depuis plusieurs jours.

- Nous avons beaucoup discuté, l'Empereur, Vvardnfeld, Albus, Lucius et moi... Nous devons partir au plus tôt. Les deux croiseurs seront fin prêts dans huit jours au plus grâce aux nouveaux volontaires. La plupart d'entre nous se sont déjà bien entraîné et devrait être capable de se débrouiller une fois sur place... L'éducation des dragons et assez correcte pour les envoyer au combats et les Khorinian auront finit de forger ce qu'il faut d'ici là...

- Ça veut dire qu'on part... dans huit jours ?

- Oui, confirma Severus avec un soupire las. Mais comme presque l'ensemble des Daedras partent au combat, Savos Aren sera toujours là pour te permettre de t'entraîner.

- Qui reste ?

- Les forgerons, le Prêtre, l'intendant, le secrétaire de l'Empereur et quelques Daedras tirés au sort.

- L'Empereur vient aussi ?

- Oui... On a essayé de le convaincre de rester mais... il est très têtu... et un chevaucheur Drémora supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop...

- Et s'il lui arrive malheur ?

- Je préfère ne pas penser à cette éventualité, grimaça Severus. Disons que nous feront en sorte de ne jamais le laisser seul... Il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

Lucius était resté silencieux, et Harry se tut également, appréhendant le départ autant que ses hôtes. Il se mordit distraitement la lèvre.

Qu'aurait-il encore le temps d'apprendre en huit jours ? Et cela serait-il suffisant ?

oOo

Plus aucun danger dans son dos. Les troupes massées dans le Nord-Pas-de-Calais étaient désormais correctement approvisionnées. Il n'avait fallut que deux jours, et quelques menaces de tortures, pour remettre les cargaisons retardataires en route. Ses Abominations, créées par son laboratoire secret de Katowice, en Pologne, étaient enfin arrivées, après une longue marche à travers les terres conquises, et avaient rejoint les rangs de l'Armée Noire, prête à traverser la Manche.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'Armée s'ébranlerait, direction l'Angleterre. A l'aube, son Armée marchera sur Douvres. Il ne leur faudra pas plus de trente-six heures pour atteindre Londres et raser ses onze millions d'impurs et de traîtres à leur sang.

Il verrait enfin ce stupide Cornélius Fudge plier devant lui. Ce petit personnage ridicule et son accoutrement sordide lui avait toujours inspiré un immense mépris. Il apprécierait énormément de le tuer de sa main... Il espéra que ses Mangemorts, malgré l'adrénaline du combat, le ferait prisonnier...

Une délicieuse revanche... Quoique cet idiot l'avait tout de même bien aidé en contestant son retour, quelques années auparavant, lui laissant le temps de se préparer à son aise. Méritait-il une certaine clémence ?

Voldemort sourit. Oui, il allait être clément avec le Ministre... Mais sa définition de la clémence était sans doute bien différente de celle de Fudge...

Il stoppa finalement le lien mental qui le reliait à Lestrange, lequel lien lui permettait de se rendre compte lui-même de la situation au Nord-Pas-de-Calais, grâce aux yeux de Bellatrix, présente sur place.

Bien, à l'aube, ses troupes seront en Angleterre... Plus que quelques heures... Le soleil ne se lèverait pas pour les moldus de Douvres...

oOo

Les huit jours qui précédèrent le départ virent une effervescence incroyable dans Minas Morgül.

Les Khorinian avaient rapidement fini les armures manquantes. Depuis leur nomination à la Forge, presque cinq ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas chômé. Si bien que, lorsqu'Harry était arrivé, quelques jours auparavant, ils ne restait plus beaucoup de travail et ils avaient pu se consacrer presque entièrement à la préparation des pièce nécessaires à la construction des deux croiseurs. Les cent-quatre-vingt neuf Daedras possédaient chacun une lourde armure de combat et un dangereux arsenal, comme si la double lame et l'arbalète-bouclier ne suffisaient pas. Chacun était donc équipé de deux épées courbées aux hanches ; d'un espadon dentelé accroché dans le dos ; d'une dague cachée dans leur botte droite ; et, pour certains, d'un arc épineux. Et les hauts-gradés, comme les Ministres et l'Empereur, avaient également leur armure d'apparat.

Tout cela n'empêchait pourtant pas la Forge et l'armurerie annexe d'être encore remplie d'équipement, au cas où... Et maintenant que cela était fait, les deux forgerons pouvaient, qui rejoindre les volontaires du chantier naval, qui se mettre à des recherches qui pourraient, éventuellement, être profitables aux combattants.

Mais même Daavon finit par délaisser ses expérience pour rejoindre son fils et mettre ses deux bras et ses pouvoirs au service des deux croiseurs.

Dans les quelques jours qui précédèrent la date prévue du départ, beaucoup de Daedras, jugeant apparemment qu'ils n'apprendraient pas grand chose de plus en quelques heures et qu'il leur valait mieux occuper leur temps autrement, se rendirent également au dernier niveau de la Toile pour y donner un coup de main.

L'aire d'entraînement, qui avait été bondée à l'annonce du départ prochain, se retrouva alors presque vide, hormis quelques Daedras acharnés... et Harry.

Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité sur le chantier naval, et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans les écuries Drémoras non plus. Il se donnait donc à fond dans son entraînement magique. Son bouclier-aura minime fut assez vite contrôlé de manière convenable, et Savos Aren l'encouragea à s'entraîner avec un bouclier-aura moyen, plus difficile à maintenir, mais pouvant bloquer plusieurs Avada Kedavra en même temps.

Arthas, responsable de l'entraînement à l'épée, s'étant retrouvé presque abandonné, vint souvent voir les efforts du Gryffondor et, à plusieurs reprises, Harry profita d'une pause lui permettant de recharger son mana pour apprendre quelques techniques du maniement des armes. Il se rendit rapidement compte que ce double entraînement était bénéfique à ses protections et qu'il était plus endurant dans ses invocations.

Il rentrait toujours épuisé, se nourrissait par besoin physique avant de le faire par gourmandise, et dormait juste ce qui était nécessaire à la reprise de ses forces avant de repartir auprès du maître-mage.

Severus était dans le même état. Presque incapable de dormir, il tournait en rond de longues périodes dans le salon, réfléchissant à diverses tactiques militaires qu'ils pourraient appliquer selon les cas. Il se forçait à penser à tout, passant au peigne fin chaque éventualité qui pourrait se présenter durant leur avancée, sachant toutefois que, comme toujours, il aurait beau imaginer les solutions les plus extrêmes, il ne mettrait jamais le doigt sur celle à laquelle ils feront face. Il mangeait à peine et passait beaucoup de temps avec Titus Mede II.

Lucius, bien qu'inquiet de la situation, comme n'importe qui, était avant tout préoccupé de l'état de santé de son compagnon. Il le rassurait pas sa présence et lui faisait presque avaler ses repas de force. Mais il surveillait également Harry, s'assurant qu'il mangeait à peu près correctement et qu'il dormait ce qu'il fallait. Sous certains aspects, il était même un peu 'mère-poule', empêchant Harry de se rendre à l'entraînement s'il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi.

Harry s'enquérait chaque jours de l'avancée des croiseurs, afin d'évaluer le temps qu'il lui restait pour se préparer.

Grace à l'affluence de volontaires des derniers jours, les deux croiseurs furent prêts deux jours avant la date prévue, les Daedras aidants au chantier naval s'étant impliqués jusqu'à vider la quasi-totalité de leur réserve magique.

Une fois les croiseurs achevés, et ignorant quels seraient les ressources à disposition une fois loin d'Oblivion, les deux navires furent chargés de vivres et d'équipement médical, certains Daedras ayant utilisé leur période d'entraînement pour apprendre la médecine élémentaire, imaginant bien qu'avec les nombreuses victimes en Europe, quelques docteurs ne seraient pas de trop.

L'angoisse des Daedras était en particulier due au fait qu'ils ignoraient complètement s'ils bénéficiaient encore de leur légendaire immunité. Ils ignoraient si la magie de Voldemort et de ses sbires, ayant évolué depuis trente mil ans, était capable de les atteindre. Et c'était là leur plus grande crainte. S'ils n'étaient pas plus protégés que les sorciers humains, alors ils périraient tous sur le champ de bataille, et Voldemort ne mettrait pas longtemps à attendre l'Oblivion et tuer les quelques Daedras restants.

Mais le morgüliaque était impénétrable, de cela ils étaient certains, et leur peur était amoindrie par la confiance qu'ils avaient dans leurs armures.

Il fut donc convenu que le départ serait avancé. Ils partiraient avec vingt-quatre heures d'avance.

Au jour et à l'heure du départ, les deux croiseurs avaient déjà descendu la grande rivière de lave et rejoint Corberoc, prêts à lever l'ancre. Leurs cheminées, pour l'instant silencieuses, se dressaient sur leur dos tel les aiguilles dorsales d'un dragon. Les cent soixante-trois Daedras partant au combat se tenaient prêt au départ. Harry sentait une tension presque palpable émaner du peuple rassemblé. Lui-même aurait souhaiter attendre encore, s'entraîner davantage, se préparer...

Les cent soixante-trois Daedras s'envolèrent, suivis par les huit chevaucheurs Drémoras et par un petit humain sur son balais, et filèrent vers Corberoc pour rejoindre la flotte.

oOo

La prise de Londres était rude. Voldemort se félicita d'avoir pris le temps de renforcer ses armées avant de traverser la Manche et de ne pas avoir foncé tête baissée, comme le lui avait suggéré sa hâte.

S'il n'avait pas pris en compte l'éventualité d'un retournement de situation, il aurait était débordé.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'autant de sorciers européens s'étaient cachés à Londres, et il n'avait pas eu affaire aux cent mil sorciers prévus, mais au moins au double !

Douvres avait été prise sans grand mal pour l'Armée Noire. Canterbury n'avait pas non plus offert de grande résistance. A Chatham et à Thurrock, la situation s'était compliqué. Les sorciers locaux avaient créer des pièges magiques, dans lesquels étaient malheureusement tombées les premières lignes.

Le Kent était pris. Les forces du Maître avaient enfin atteint la capitale, si exposée à son arrivée que cela en semblait presque comique.

Mais, encore une fois, de même que pour l'annexion du Benelux, ils avaient eu de mauvaises surprises.

Mais le Mangemorts et les races serviles avaient répondu avec force, n'ignorant pas que, une fois la capitale prise, le reste de l'Angleterre ne pourrait plus espérer échapper à son destin.

Cela faisait maintenant douze heures que la guerre faisait rage dans la ville, chaque quartier, chaque rue, chaque parc, était un terrain de duel. Les moldus, impuissants, se cachaient tandis que les sorciers tentaient de repousser l'envahisseur. Mais, inexorablement, l'Armée Noire reprenait le dessus, lentement mais sûrement.

Quel que soit la résistance, ils ne pourrait que les ralentir, pas les arrêter.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, et Londres tomberait.

oOo

Harry avait craint que la traversée ne dure bien plus longtemps que la première fois, à cause de la flotte. Aussi fut-il rassuré de voir que les deux croiseurs étaient bien plus rapides que n'importe quel navire de sa connaissance.

Avant de rejoindre les autres sur la place du futur marché de la ville, Harry était partit chercher quelques encouragements auprès d'Vvardnfeld. Le volcan-esprit avait été ravi de le revoir et, cette fois, ils avaient parlé longuement. Vvardnfeld avait aidé Harry a calmer les battements de son cœur et à surmonter son angoisse, et le Gryffondor fut très heureux quand, avant de le laisser, l'esprit lui avait dit qu'il espérait grandement le revoir un jour, lorsque la paix serait revenue. Harry voulait vraiment revenir en Oblivion, et l'explorer sans la crainte de la guerre et la précipitation des entraînements.

Ces dix jours en Oblivion étaient loin d'avoir été cauchemardesques, contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait au début. Ses amis auraient peut-être peine à le croire, mais il en était venu à se sentir aussi bien à Minas Morgül qu'à Poudlard. Oblivion était un lieu au delà du temps, sans rapport avec le reste du monde. Un endroit magique coupé de la réalité humaine. Un endroit où 'Harry Potter' était un nom parmi les autres et où l'on ne l'avait jamais regardé comme un animal savant ou quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Bien sûr, là-bas, il était 'l'humain', mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu craindre, il n'avait pas été la cible de méfiance ou de dires particuliers. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait presque été un anonyme au milieu de la foule, et cette sensation lui avait fait un bien incroyable.

Il espérait pouvoir revenir un jour. L'idéal serait qu'il ait le droit d'avoir un appartement, dans Minas Morgül où dans n'importe laquelle des autres villes qui émergeraient bientôt. Il pensait que, là, perdu au milieu des volcans, il pourrait enfin être éloigné de toute cette célébrité.

Mais il espérait avant tout ne pas s'emballer. Il rêvait de vivre enfin au calme, mais il n'avait passé que dix jours à Minas Morgül. C'était peut-être un temps trop court pour vraiment se faire une idée ?

Et maintenant, le voilà qui s'éloignait de ces terres brûlées, survolant les flots recouverts de cendres, avec à sa droite les deux croiseurs daedras, à sa gauche les huit dragons de combat et, au dessus d'eux, le ciel noir et poussiéreux.

Harry soupira et se posa sur le pont du croiseur de tête, où il retrouva l'Empereur en grande discutions avec Severus, Lucius et un autre Daedra.

- Harry, tu préfère le bateau, finalement ? l'accueillit Lucius.

- Sur un balai, l'armure ça va un moment...

Lucius acquiesça et le conduisit à l'intérieur afin de le protéger des cendres présentes dans l'air et qu'il allait bientôt commencer à respirer. Ils franchissaient la ceinture de cendre. Les débris légers ne retombaient que rarement sur l'île elle-même, sauf dans les partie ouest et nord-ouest où la cendre recouvrait presque tout. Mais ces débris volaient en masse dans l'air entourant l'île, créant une protection contre les curieux où ce qui n'étaient pas protégés contre les poussières toxiques.

Cette fois, aucun orage ne leur barrait la route, et l'armée daedra put mettre le cap directement sur les îles Orcades. Malgré les navires, qui n'étaient pas aussi rapides que les Drémoras, il leur fallut à peine cinq heures pour arriver en vue des îles. Ils passèrent, sans être vu, entre Thurso et Hoy et se dirigèrent droit sur Fraserburgh.

Harry se sentait oppressé et, dès que la menace du nuage de cendre s'était retrouvé derrière eux, il était retourné sur le pont, ne supportant pas d'être enfermé sans voir leur avancée.

Une fois dépassé Fraserburgh, ils longèrent la côte est de l'Ecosse jusqu'à Dundee, passant devant le port d'Aberdeen sans même se cacher. Les moldus avaient déjà vus assez de choses depuis six ans, le temps n'était donc plus au secret. C'était d'ailleurs le cadet des soucis des sorciers.

Ils laissèrent la pleine mer derrière eux pour pénétrer à l'intérieur des terres, suivant la rivière qui les conduirait au lac de Poudlard. Fort heureusement, les eaux étaient suffisamment profondes pour laisser passer les deux croiseurs sans problèmes, et ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle jusqu'à l'embranchement principal de la rivière. Ils laissèrent la Tayide dans leur dos et suivirent, plein sud-ouest, la rivière qui les conduirait au Loch Tay, près duquel, caché des moldus depuis mille ans, se dressait le château de Poudlard.

Le responsable du navire de tête avait parfaitement planifié le trajet et, comme prévu, toute civilisation fut laissée derrière eux alors que l'aube commençait à poindre derrière les montagnes.

oOo

Le dernier assaut avait été intense mais, fort heureusement, aucun mort ce jour-là, même si l'on comptait de nombreux blessés graves. L'infirmerie commençait à manquer sérieusement d'équipement. C'était évidement le but de ces attaques : veiller à ce que leur nombre n'augmente pas, et les obliger à épuiser leurs réserves de vivres et d'équipement.

Albus soupira, Voldemort avait pris Londres d'assaut pendant la nuit, il venait de l'apprendre grâce à un hibou d'urgence envoyé par une de ses connaissance à Londres. S'ils résistaient encore, et si les forces autour du château attendait encore quelques heures avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive, il pourrait espérer voir les Daedras arriver le lendemain à l'aube.

Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec les autres, craignant un retard des forces daedras, qui pourrait désespérer les sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard.

Il regarda distraitement par la fenêtre de son bureau. De là, malgré la nuit, il pouvait voir la passe par laquelle arriveraient leurs alliés. Son cœur se serra en imaginant que les Daedras pourraient finalement ne pas venir, mais il repoussa cette horrible sensation, il avait confiance en Severus. L'Empereur lui avait juré son soutient. Si la situation avait changée, Severus le lui aurait fait savoir, jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné.

Inquiet, Albus Dumbledore sortit de son bureau et se rendit à la tour de Gryffondor, là où avaient choisi de loger la famille Weasley, Hermione, Sirius et Remus, ainsi que quelques jeunes sorciers, anciens élèves de l'école.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, ce fut pour trouver ses habitants avachis dans les fauteuils placés près du feu, mis à part Hermione, qui regardait soucieusement par la fenêtre, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Neville et Ginny, ayant commencé depuis quatre ans à aider régulièrement Mme. Pomfresch à l'infirmerie, s'occupaient de changer les bandages de Remus, lequel s'était fait 'corrigé' par Fenrir Greyback lors du dernier assaut.

Le monstrueux loup-garou s'était amusé avec celui qu'il considérait comme un 'louveteau' incapable d'apprécier le don qui lui avait été fait. Remus, épuisé et plus faible que son rival, qui n'hésitait pas à se servir de la force de son loup, n'avait pu offrir de grande résistance. Il était désormais couvert de griffures plus ou moins profondes, et l'un de ses bras avait été cassé ; la pâleur de sa peau laissait deviner la quantité non négligeable de sang qu'il avait perdu à ce moment.

- Des nouvelles d'Harry ? s'empressa de demander Molly en voyant Dumbledore arriver.

- Lui et les Daedras devrait arriver demain à l'aube, leur dit-il.

- Demain ? Déjà ? Est-ce qu'il est prêt ?

- Il a fait son maximum, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait lui demander de plus. Nous avons mis toute les chances de notre côté.

- Et s'ils ne venaient pas ?

- Ne dis pas ça, Sirius ! s'énerva Remus autant qu'il le put malgré sa faiblesse.

Albus ne dit rien, Sirius venait juste d'exprimer à voix haute la crainte présente dans tous les cœurs de Poudlard.

- Demain ? Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ? interrogea Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil, sans pour autant cesser de fixer quelque chose par la fenêtre.

- Oui, demain, à l'aube, l'Empereur et Severus ont dit qu'ils atteindrait Poudlard au lever du jour.

- Dans ce cas, continua Hermione avec un regard soucieux. Soit Voldemort attaque avec des navires de guerre... soit nos alliés ont vingt-quatre heures d'avance.

Dans un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Remus, se levèrent et vinrent se coller aux fenêtres de la tour et observèrent, fascinés, pleurant de soulagement, les deux croiseurs daedras, crachant de monstrueux panaches de fumée et escortés de plusieurs dragons, entrer dans le lac de Poudlard sous les premiers rayons de soleil.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Plus que l'épilogue. Je n'ai toujours presque aucune reviews pour cette fic dont j'étais pourtant très fier. Alors ayez au moins pitié et laissez-moi un petit commentaire. Ça ne prend que quelques secondes.

A la semaine prochaine.

Emy.


	7. Épilogue, après la tempête

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling). Les autres noms et termes appartiennent aux maisons d'éditions de 'The Elder Scrolls', 'Warcraft' et 'Le Seigneur des Anneaux'.

**Raited :** T.

**Couple :** Severus et Lucius.

**Genre :** Fantasy/Supernaturel.

Et voici donc l'épilogue de cette histoire. Vous allez certainement me dire des trucs genre 'la fin à l'air bâclée' etc... Mais la vérité c'est que ça m'ennui profondément de lire (pire encore d'écrire) des chapitres interminables de combats. Je trouve ça gavant au possible... Du coup, j'ai traduis ça en épilogue. En plus, j'aime le côté '7chapitres'. C'est un chiffre magique^^.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Épilogue****, après la tempête**

Une fois arrêtés au milieu du lac, les deux croiseurs avaient lâché leur armée. Les dragons s'étaient posés sur le pont des navires pour y chercher leurs Drémoras et, une fois leurs chevaucheurs sur leur dos, ils s'étaient mêlés aux cent cinquante-cinq Daedras qui volaient en direction du château.

Dans l'école, l'euphorie avait été générale, et tout le monde s'était précipité aux remparts afin de les voir arriver.

Les forces noires, basées autour du château, n'avaient eut que le temps de voir arriver vers eux une volée de créatures mi-humaine, mi-dragon, avant d'être submergées. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que les Drémoras créent une panique générale avant que les autres Daedras ne se lancent à l'assaut de l'ennemie.

En moins de deux heures, Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard et ses alentours étaient libres.

Les Daedras ne perdirent pas de temps, et filèrent en direction du sud tandis que les deux bâtiments, transportant vivres et matériels, rejoignaient la mer et longeaient la côte est vers le sud.

Londres avait résisté bien plus longtemps que ne l'avait cru le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une chance incroyable voulu que l'Ordre du Phénix et leurs nouveaux alliés arrivèrent alors que les derniers rebelles attendaient l'assaut final. L'espoir regonfla vite les cœurs quand les londoniens virent de leurs yeux la puissance daedra à l'oeuvre.

Ils étaient arrivés à Londres avant la tombée de la nuit. Lorsque l'aube éclaira la capitale ravagée, l'Armée Noire avait été anéantie.

Les rangs de l'Armée Noire protégeaient leurs frontière avec férocité. Et Voldemort avait entendu parler des exploits de l'Ordre. Malheureusement, aucun de ses Mangemorts n'ayant survécu, il ignorait tout de la situation. Il savait juste que ses forces avaient été repoussé de Londres, et éradiquées.

oOo

Les combats firent encore rage pendant plus de six semaines. Au bout de cette période, l'Europe, bien que brisée et détruite, était de nouveau libre.

La Citadelle de Voldemort avait résisté plusieurs heures avant de ployer sous la puissance daedra, et Harry, escorté de Severus, Lucius, et Titus Mede II en personne, put se retrouver en face du Maître Noir. Une fois seul, Voldemort n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il le faisait croire, et Harry, grâce à son amulette, put rivaliser avec les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Les Daedras, impuissants face à celui qui ne pouvait être détruit que par l'Élu, attendaient la fin du combat avec crainte et impatience.

Le combat fut rude, mais le coup de grâce put être donné quand, se sentant au bord de l'echec, Voldemort utilisa, en dernier recours, l'un de sorts qu'il avait vu dans l'un des Livres Noirs d'Hermaus Mora. Harry résista au sort de justesse, grâce à son bouclier-aura supérieur, et parvint enfin à mettre un terme au duel, puisque le Mage Noir s'était vidé de son énergie magique.

Harry s'était attendu à une explosion, à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula comme n'importe quel homme, et resta immobile. Un instant, Harry fut déçu : était-ce possible qu'il n'ait été qu'un être humain, finalement ? Il avait si longtemps cru qu'il y avait autre chose derrière, que se rendre compte que ce monstre ait put être de son espèce lui semblait inconcevable... et patéthique.

Ils avaient débusqué les laboratoires secrets, là où Voldemort et ses scientifiques nécromages, utilisant des monts de chairs pourrissants, créaient les Abominations en soudant les morceaux cadavériques pour les animer. Une créature énorme, rapide, insensible à la douleur, et dont la proximité seule était écœurante.

Une Europe vide et hébétée émergea des décombres. Il restait à peine le quart de la population d'origine.

Les Daedras docteurs eurent énormément à faire, tant le nombre de prisonniers dans les camps de concentration était grand. Des milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, d'une maigreur terrifiante, enfermés depuis des mois dans les profondeurs, durent être longuement soignés, réhabitués à la lumière et à un air frais et pur.

Les combats terminés, les Daedras aidèrent à reconstruire les capitales, puis, ne se sentant plus vraiment ni utiles, ni désirés, la crainte inter-espèce commençant à faire surface malgré l'aide qu'ils avaient apporté, il rentrèrent en Oblivion.

Les guerres civiles débutèrent, les Moldus considérant que les sorciers étaient tous des monstres faschistes et assoifés de pouvoir. Les frontières vers les autres continents étaient toujours fermés, mais c'était un moindre problème.

oOo

Les années passèrent. Les décennies aussi. Il fallut quarante ans pour que l'Europe se dresse à nouveau, à peu près fièrement. Les discordes entre sorciers et moldus cessèrent finalement, même si certains gardaient une haine tenace envers l'autre. Il n'y eut finalement pas plus de manifestations anti-sorcier qu'il n'y a de manifestation homophobes ou anti-avortement. Une minorité parmi tant d'autres.

L'existence des Daedras était connue de tous, mais personne n'osait se lier à eux, pour quelque motif que ce soit.

Ce ne fut qu'après la reconstruction de l'Europe que quelques personnes osèrent débuter un commerce avec le peuple des volcans. Pendant les vingt années qui suivirent, ceux qui commerçaient avec l'Oblivion étaient considérés comme des fraudeurs de la pire espèce, et traités comme des contrebandiers ou des trafiquants, malgré la nature non dangereuse, et même bénéfique, des produits importés.

Mais l'appât du gain, étant en général bien plus fort que les scrupules, finit par avoir raison des réticences humaines et, soixante ans après leur apparition, les Daedras purent enfin commercer presque normalement avec l'espèce humaine. Leur cuisine fut appréciée, et de nombreux restaurants daedras virent le jour un peu partout à travers le monde, côtoyant les restaurants chinois et français le long des rues. L'alcool se vendait particulièrement bien, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais, évidement, la joaillerie était le poumon économique daedra. Des pierres précieuses d'une pureté rare, d'une taille exceptionnelle, et à un prix abordable pour leur qualité. Vvardnfeld en produisait tant, et avec une telle facilité, que les Daedras pouvaient se permettre d'en baisser les prix. Les bijoux restèrent tout de même onéreux, certaines choses ne changent pas.

Rares étaient ceux qui choisissaient de passer des vacances en Oblivion. Mais les rares personnes à choisir cette destination appréciaient l'accueil chaleureux, la jovialité et l'intelligence de ses habitants ; de même qu'ils appréciaient les panoramas exceptionnels de l'île, telle qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu.

Les islandais n'avaient pas été ravis d'apprendre qu'on leur avait ravi leur terres, mais avaient finit par se résoudre.

Une fois la situation à peu près calmée, Harry était retourné à Minas Morgül. Il y avait passé près de deux mois avant de se décider à s'y installer de manière définitive. Les Daedras le considérait comme un frère d'arme et ne se souciaient pas de sa célébrité, ce qui faisait le plus grand bien à Harry. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas coupé du monde, et il retournait régulièrement en Ecosse ou en Angleterre pour y voir ses amis, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore.

Son parrain et le loup-garou, un peu triste qu'Harry ait décidé de s'installer en Oblivion, étaient ravis lorsque leur filleul passait quelques mois auprès d'eux. Il était même arrivé à Harry de rester trois ans à Poudlard, période durant laquelle il avait d'ailleurs enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, histoire de ne pas se sentir inutile.

Mais il retournait toujours à Minas Morgül, un jour où l'autre.

L'Académie fut construite, et il était prévu de reconstruire la légendaire ville-bibliothèque d'Apocrypha, contenant tout le savoir du monde et d'au-delà, toutes époques confondues. Bien sûr, la première Apocrypha ayant sombré avec la première Oblivion, le nombre de livres perdus était incommensurable. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part...

Comme promis, Vvardnfeld parvint, après plusieurs années d'invocations, à améliorer le systeme reproductif daedra, si bien que quelques petits Daedras voyaient le jour chaque année. Ils étaient encore rares, mais c'était en bonne voie d'amélioration, Vvardnfeld y veillait. Les Daedras avaient désormais beaucoup plus de chance d'avoir des petits, et Albus Dumbledore put apprécier la naissance d'Hircine, le petit de Severus et Lucius. Harry eut l'immense joie de voir Severus lui demander d'être le parrain de la jeune génération Snape, ce qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance, les larmes aux yeux. Et Harry vécu même assez longtemps pour voir l'arrivée d'un deuxième petit Snape : Méridia, qui vint alors qu'Harry atteignait son cent-soixante-treizième anniversaire, la longévité d'un sorcier étant de cent-quatre-vingt ans en moyenne.

Harry vécu heureux en Oblivion, auprès de Drago, duquel il s'était fortement rapproché. Bien qu'il ne se lièrent jamais comme se lient deux Daedras, ils ne se cachaient pas et personne ne leur fit jamais de réflexions sur le fait qu'il n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Pour les Daedras, les sentiments seuls comptaient.

Harry fut un parrain exemplaire pour les deux petits, et ceux-ci le regrettèrent lorsque le cycle de la vie se rappella à lui. Ils se souvinrent toujours de leur parrain humain, seulement déçus que les êtres humains ne vivent pas plus longtemps.

Severus et Lucius se lièrent à vie, et eurent toutes les peines du monde à surveiller les deux petits cancres qu'ils avaient mis au monde.

Hircine et Méridia, quant à eux, purent voir, de leurs yeux d'adolescents, la colaboration entre humains et Daedras, commerciale, économique et touristique, qui dura de nombreux siècles.

Et qui dure encore aujourd'hui.

_DAS ENDE_

oOo

Aïé, c'est la fin ! Merci grandement de ne pas m'avoir soutenu ! BANDE D'INGRATS ! Sauf toi, DarkRockelle. Merci encore de ton soutien ! ^^

Je vais quand même poster une autre HP que j'ai fini, 'Rakenhar'. Elle est en huit petits chapitres, inspirée du yaoi 'torso'. Bref, je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à la poster... Je verai ! En tout cas, pour le moment, je vais surtout m'occuper de 'Prédateurs' et de mes études (histoire de changer) pour rattraper mon retard avant ma rentrée en septembre prochain.

Bye de votre dragounet.

Emy.


End file.
